HISTORY OF LEGEND
by KAMENRIDAGekijouban9
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia.
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

 _CHAPTER 1: **HISTORY GEAR**  
_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History/Newbie_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

 _Kyoto, Japan_

Pemuda berambut pirang tengah berjalan-jalan, dengan kulit tan, mata biru samudra, serta wiksker mirip kucing. Membuat kesan tampan sekaligus imut.

Banyak kaum hawa merona ketika melihat dirinya. Namun tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, dia terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuil.

 ** _Kring!_**

Lonceng kuil dibuyikan, kini seorang perempuan berpakaian miko dengan rambut pirang lalu matanya jinga cerah namun ada sesuatu yang menganjal dari penampilannya, sebuah kuping rubah bertenger diatas kepala.

Sudah dipastikan perempuan ini adalah Yasaka no Kyubi pemimpin dari fraksi Yokai. Dan sudah memiliki seorang putri bernama Kunou, tetapi wajah pemimpin yokai ini nampak gelisah dan cemas akan sesuatu.

'Amaterasu-sama, tolong aku dari cobaan ini,"

Banyak yang dipikirkan, sebagai seorang pemimpin sudah semestinya dia mengayomi rakyat dengan adil tetapi akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah timbul dari mana mana dikawasa Kyoto dimulai dari kaum yokai ular tidak menyukai dirinya sebagai pemimpin lalu memberontak, tekanan batin dari para tetua tentang penyerahan daerah Kuoh kepada fraksi iblis, dan keamanan bagi sayap kecilnya yaitu kunou karena diincar oleh sebagian mahluk supernatural.

Yasaka tahu dia seorang pemimpin yang harus mengambil keputusan dengan bijak namun tetap saja dia juga seorang perempuan lemah dan tak tega.

Mengangkat kepalannya keatas lalu memandang langit biru sesaat sebelum menutup matanya, angin berhembus meniup rambut yasaka. Dan tak berapa lama matanya kembali terbuka.

'Baiklah semangat!,'

Dia berbalik arah untuk pergi dari kuil, menuju istana tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tombak mengarah kedirinya dengan sigap yasaka menghindar kearah kanan dengan memiringkan bagian tubuhnya.

 ** _Kring!_**

Lonceng kuil terpotong dengan tali yang mengikat dan jatuh menghatam sebuah tempat untuk berdoa.

 ** _Braak!_**

"Tunjukan dirimu, jangan bersembuyi seperti seorang pengecut,"

Tap,Tap,Tap

Munculah tiga sosok manusia namun matanya bagaikan seorang retpil, dengan membawa satu tombak di tangan mereka.

"Wah, tenyata Yasaka-dono bisa marah juga yah,"

"Kukira dia hanya wanita yang takut akan namanya perkelahian,"

"ini akan sangat menarik," Ucap mereka

Yasaka hanya dapat melebarkan mata, orang-orang didepannya adalah para pemberontak dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi mereka tangan kanan dari si licik tidak lain, Yamata no Orochi sang ekor delapan lalu nama mereka.

"Iron,Irasazi,dan Iruwa. Tangan kanan dari Yamata no Orochi yang lebih dikenal sebagai tiga taring besaudara,"

"Kami memiliki pesan untukmu yasaka-dono," ucap berambut merah atau Irasazi.

"Dan pesan itu adalah kematian,"

Dengan cepat, dua orang berambut biru dan hijau atau yang di kenal Iron dan Iruwa menyerang yasaka dari samping kiri dan kanan mengggunakan tombak runcing besi.

 _Traannnkk!_

Ekor rubah muncul dibagian belakang, menahan laju tombak kedua-duanya. Iron dan Iruwa segera mundur kearah Irasazi.

"Sepertinya dia mengalirkan senjutsunya ke bagian ekor lalu membuat ekor itu memiliki ketahanan sangat kuat sehinga dapat menahan tombak _**KURO NO OUJA**_ ," ucap irasazi

"Cukup cerdik juga Kyubi itu namun selanjutnya dia tidak akan selamat Aniki, **TRUE FORM**?,"

"Tentu saja, Iron, Iruwa,"

Kulit mereka mulai mengelupas, sedikit-demi sedikit sisik ular mulai muncul, taring tumbuh dengan cepat di mulit mereka tubuh yang biasa saja berubah menjadi berotot dan mengeluarkan urat-urat nadi, wajah mereka berubah menjadi kepala ular.

'Cih, **True form** ,' batin yasaka

"khuk,khuk, khuk yasaka dono bersiaplah menjadi santapan bagi kami Shhht!,"

"Tidak akan pernah,ular brensek,"

Iron dan Iruwa, menyerang terlebih dahulu menggunakan pukulan yang dilapisi senjutsu ular mengarah menuju wajah yasaka. Dengan cepat yasaka memiringkan badannya 30 derajat kebelakang. Dirinya berhasil menghindari kedua serangan, ekor Kyubi dengan cepat melilit tangan Iron dan Iruwa.

" **APA!** "

Yasaka mengangkat kedua yokai-ular ini menggunakan ekornya keatas kemudian mebanting mereka kebawah.

 **BRAAAK!**

Retakan-retakan tanah terjadi ditempat itu. Kini kedua saudara itu terluka cukup parah akibat hantaman dengan tanah yang sangat kuat.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah Irasazi, sebelum aku benar-benar berubah pikiran,"

"Menyerah, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menyerah,"

Yasaka berjalan perlahan kearah irasazi berdiri, sekerika pandangan mata miliknya sedikit pudar lalu kepalanya terasa sakit. Tangannya memegang kepala untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Yasaka Pov

'Apa yang terjadi, .sakit sekali kepalaku!,'

Aku mencoba menangkat kepala untuk memandang ular brensek itu. Irasazi tertawa dengan jahat melihat keadaanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!,"

Yasaka Pov end

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!,"

"meskipun kau cukup hebat, namun kecerobohan yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar menunjukan bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi bangsa Yokai," balas Irasazi

" K...Kecerobohan, **Akhhh!** ," teriak dengan penuh kesakitan

"Tombak yang pertama kau hindari, telah dilumuri racun tak berbau dan berasa serta racun ini dapat berkerja tanpa diminum sekalipun dengan kata lain racun ini berkerja secara dihirup maupun sayatan. Tadi secara tidak sadar kau menghirupnya, tapi tenang saja racun ini tidak menimbulkan kematian,"

Irasazi berjalan tenang kearah yasaka yang tertunduk akibat menahan rasa sakit dari racun berbahaya. Seringai jahat terpangpang diwajah yokai ular ini, dengan kejam dan tak berbelas kasih tangannya memegang leher yasaka lalu menangkatnya keatas.

Perempuan berambut pirang ini mencoba melepaskan cekikan tangan irasazi namun usahanya sia-sia dengan rasa sakit yang sangat besar ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya hidup. Tanpa disadari air mulai mengalir keluar dari mata yokai kyubi ini.

'Maafkan ibu, Kunou-chan jadilah anak yang kuat dan berani teruslah menatap kearah tujuan yang kau inginkan, karena ibu tidak akan ada disisimu lagi,'

Kemudian muncul bayangan kunou yang menengok kearahnya lalu terseyum. Mata yasaka mulai meredup, nafasnya mulai tiada, detak jantung mulai berhenti berdetak.

" **MATILAH KAU JALANG!** ,"

 **DHAAAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman misterius mengenai wajah sang ular, membuatnya terseret cukup jauh dan menabrak pepohonan di sekitar kuil. Yasaka lepas dari siksaan cekikan Irasazi sesegera menghirup nafas, namun meskipun berhasil lolos keadaanya dapat dikatakan tidak baik racun itu masih berada di tubuhnya.

Tap,Tap,Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang mendekati tubuh yasaka yang terbaring lemah, surai kuning rambut model acak-acakan lalu mata biru seindah samudra, yah dialah tokoh utama kita yang tidak lain adalah uzumaki naruto tanpa lama-lama dia mengedong yasaka ala bridal style, membawanya menjauh dari arena pertarungan. Dengan sedikit tenanga yasaka membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

'Rambut kuning,'

Pelahan namun pasti naruto menaruh yasaka dengan posisi menyandar pada satu penyangah kuil, kemudian berdiri kembali dan pergi kearah yokai ular itu terhempas.

 **KRAAAK!**

" **BRENSEK, BERANINYA KAU MANUSIA!** ,"

Irasazi benar-benar marah bahkan senjutsu ularnya meledak-ledak. Matanya merah dengan pupil ular hitam, urat-urat nadi semakin bermunculan diseluruh bagian ototnya. Baru kali ini ada seorang manusia yang berani melawannya dan parahnya pukulan pemuda kunimg ini membuat harga dirinya sebagai yokai ular sekaligus tangan kanan sang ekor delapan jatuh.

"Majulah, ular cacat," provokasi naruto bertujuan memancing emosi lebih dalam lagi

Mendengar itu irasazi melesat dengan cepat, kini dipikirannya hanya ada meleyapkan manusia kuning ini dari muka bumi, tangan-tangannya bergerak cepat melancarkan pukulan-pukulan kelawan didepanya. Namun naruto napat menghindari setiap serangan pukulan maut ini, irasazi mengerakan kaki kanannya kedepan kemudian mengangkat kaki tersebut setingggi tingginya di atas kepala naruto.

" **TERIMA INI MANUSIA!** ,"

Pandangan naruto menajam sebelum serangan kaki tersebut mengenai dirinya naruto melakukan Backflip untuk mengambil jarak dengan musuhnya. Dan

 **BRAAAKK!**

Serangan itu membuat tanah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi beberapa bagian. Naruto yang melihat itu sesegera mungkin meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap musuhnya.

'Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan,'

Tiba-tiba pecahan-pecahan cahaya mulai berkumpul ditangan kanan naruto, yang lama-kelamaan membentuk sebuah benda. Terdapat setengah lingkaran di atasnya lalu sayap kecil ditengah dan diujungnya gagang dari benda ini untuk dipegang ( See: Dx orb ring).

" **Scared gear!** ," ucap terkejut irasazi

"Bukan tapi **History gear!** ,"

Ditangan kiri naruto muncul sebuah kartu dari api, diujung kartu itu terdapat huruf H, dengan gambar seorang samurai tanpa baju jirah tapi Yukata dengan membawa dua Pedang Bokken di kedua tangannya, lalu di bawah gambar terdapat tulisan.

( _ **MIYAMOTO MUSASHI**_ _)_

"Musashi-san," ucap naruto, sambil memasukan kartu kedalam lingkaran lalu kartu itu menghilang menjadi cahaya dan berubah menjadi sosok Samurai bernama Miyamoto Musashi disebelah kanan naruto.

" _ **MIYAMOTO MUSASHI**_ "

Kemudian muncul satu kartu lagi ditangannya namun kali ini muncul melalui angin hampir sama dengan kartu miyamoto musashi yang membedakan hanya gambar terdapat seorang pria membawa sebilah katanan tetapi lebih panjang atau dinamakan Nodachi dibawahnya terdapat tulisan

 **(** _ **SASAKI KOJIRO**_ **)**

"Sasaki-san," ucap naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kartu miyamoto musashi, kemudian mucul sosok Samurai Sasaki kojiro disamping kiri naruto.

" _ **SASAKI KOJIRO**_ "

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, lalu terseyum dengan mata menyala warna merah untuk bagian mata kanan dan putih untuk bagian mata kiri.

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian, Musashi-san, Sasaki-san,"

Kedua samurai ini bersatu dengan naruto, lalu muncul api dan angin memutari disekitarnya seperti tornado api dengan sang tokoh utama berada didalamnya. Terdengar suara yang berasal dari History gear.

" **Miyamoto Musashi, Sasaki Kojiro fusion to!** ,"

" **HISTORIA: BLAZETORNADO SAMURAI KING**!,"

Bersamaan dengan itu api tornado mulai meredup, munculah sosok naruto berpenampilan berbeda. Menggunakan yukata (See: Gintama Gintoki yukata yang membedakan warna biru disekitar yukata diganti warna merah) rambutnya berubah warna menjadi putih dengan warna merah disela-sela poninya, begitu juga matanya yang menjadi Odd-eyes dimana mata kanannya sekarang merah dan kiri putih, dua pedang bokken diselipkan pada ikat pinggang kanan sementara dibahu terdapat nodachi yang dipikul naruto dan History gear kini berada diikat pinggang bagian samping kiri.

Naruto mengambil nodachi yang dipikulnya dan mengarahkanya kedepan serta mengeluarkan Kiling intens yang berubah menjadi sebuah yokai kelangka raksasa, **Gashadokuro** itulah namanya yokai raksasa paling kejam dan takbeperasaan kini berada tepat dihadapan Irasazi. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, irasazi kini ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hanya dapat terkejut dan takut itulah yang dirasakannya, seorang manusia dapat mengendalikan yokai Gashadokuro mahluk yang sangat buas bahkan levelnya mungkin setara dengan seorang bijuu berekor 1.

Dia mulai memundurkan kakinya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari sini, serta melaporkan hal ini pada tuannya.

"Kau mau kemana pestanya baru dimulai loh," ucap senang naruto kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya keatas, dan seolah itu perintah tangan kiri Gashadokuro ikut keatas. Irasazi sesegera mungkin menghindar namun kakinya tak bisa digerakan, dia melihat kebawah dan shok sebuah rantai berwarna merah api muncul dari bawah tanah mengikat kakinya. Mencoba menghancurkan dengan pukulan senjutsu yokai ular berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja rantai itu masih utuh malah ikatan rantai ini semakin kuat menahannya.

Seketika nodachi naruto mengeluarkan api yang membesar dengan angin yang membuatnya semakin kuat. Lengan besar Gashadokuro juga sama layaknya nodachi api membakar legannya ditambah angin mengilinginya.

" **TSUBAME GAESHI!** ," ucap naruto menyebutkan tenik legendaris dari Sasaki Kojiro yang berarti ( _ **potongan burung layang**_ ) dengan cepat nodachi menebas kebawah diikuti Gashadokuro yang menembas Irasazi, kemudian naruto menangkat kembali nodachi keposisi berada diatas dan sama dengan halnya gashadokuro.

Kini tubuh Irasazi terbelah menjadi dua bagian matanya memutih dan bagian dalam tubuhnya hancur berantakan akibat tebasan gashadokuro yang diselimuti api angin.

"Terlalu meremehkan orang lain, maka kau yang mati terlebih dahulu,"

Kemudian mengnonaftikan History gear membuat penampilannya berubah semulai memakai Kemeja hitam yang terbuka dengan kaus putih, celana Pensil hitam, dan sepatu warrior putih. berjalan kearah yasaka yang dalam keadaan kritis, dengan cepat naruto mengedongnya ala bridal style lalu menjetikan jari-jarinya. Seketika mereka menghilang melalui sebuah portal hitam dan kemudian tertutup.

 _Sementara di Yokai Kyoto Castle_

Seorang anak kecil bergender perempuan memakai pakaian seorang miko lalu diatas kepalanya terdapat kuping rubah dengan matanya berwarna kuning emas membuatnya sangat gemas dan imut siapa lagi kalau bukan putri yasaka yaitu Kunou-hime, dirinya tengah mundar-mandir diteras halaman istana menunggu seseorang atau lebih tepatnya ibunya yang belum kembali dari tadi, disamping kanannya seorang yokai tengah duduk seiza, berkulit merah dengan hidung yang panjang karena memiliki sayap maka berhubungan erat dengan burung elang dan gagak lalu memiliki kuku yang tajam dan memakai pakaiann pendeta Yamabushi yaitu Tengu. Yokai tua ini adalah pengawal dari kunou yang diperintahkan langsung oleh yasaka dan sekaligus tangan kanan yasaka.

"Kunou-hime tolong bersabarlah sebentar lagi mungkin yasaka-sama akan pulang," ucap sang yokai dengan hidung panjang.

Kunou yang mendengar itu, berhenti lalu menatap kearah yokai yang sudah dianggap pamannya dengan kesal. Namun bukannya takut Tengu Sweetdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan kunou.

'Kalau begini yang ada musuh malah ingin menculiknya karena keimutannya,' batin Sweetdrop tengu

"Paman tengu kau itu bagaimana sih, seharusnya kau membangunkan ku tadi pagi agar aku bisa pergi dengan Kaa-sama tapi yang ada kau tidak membagunkan ku," ucap kesal kunou

'Nanti malah kau marah-marah nggak jelas! Sabar tengu, kau harus sabar menghadapinya,'

Kunou memalingkan wajahnya kearah taman, tak beberapa lama sebuah portal kecil muncul. Seolah penglihatannya salah kunou mengucek matanya dan penglihatannya tidak salah sebuah portal semakin membesar, menglihat itu sesegera kunou bersembuyi dibelakang tengu. Bersama dengan itu tengu berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil sebuah tongkat yang menurut legenda adalah Kongozue, dia bersiap-siap dalam posisi menyerang, lalu berbicara dengan kunou yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kunou-hime jika kubilang lari maka larilah secepat mungkin dari sini menuju tempat aula utama, paham"

Kunou mengagukan kepalanya yang berarti iya, lalu keduanya memadang lurus kedepan atau kearah lubang hitam.

Tap,Tap,Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki dari lubang hitam tersebut, sedikit-demi sedikit seorang pemuda berambut pirang berpakaian remaja jaman sekarang. Matanya biru samudra, kulit bewarna tan dan wiksker seperti kumis kucing, dia uzumaki naruto yang tengah mengedong yasaka.

Yokai tengu ini tidak merasakan aura apapun selain manusia, dan ketika melihat kebawah tepatnya yang digendong ala bridal style oleh naruto matanya melebar terkejut dan membeku, yaitu sang pemimpin fraksi yokai yasaka terbujur sekarat.

Kunao yang bersembuyi dibelakang tengu melihat eksfresi wajah pamannya yang terkejut, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat. Dia memandang kedepan serta terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya yaitu sang ibu tercintanya tengah digendong oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

" **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAA-SAMA !** ,"

 **-TBC-**

Saya Author baru didunia fanfic .

Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan,

mohon beri masukan pendapat untuk saya agar fanfic ini dapat berlanjut.

 _SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA._


	2. Chapter 2

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2: Family_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History/Newbie_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

* * *

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE : TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEGALA PENDAPAT DAN MASUKAN UNTUK FANFIC LALU SEGALA PERTANYAAN TENTANG KEKUATAN NARUTO AKAN DIBAHASA DI BAWAH INI. JADI LANGSUNG SAJA!_

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter: Kunao yang bersembuyi dibelakang tengu melihat eksfresi wajah pamannya yang terkejut, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat. Dia memandang kedepan serta terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya yaitu sang ibu tercintanya tengah digendong oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

" **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAA-SAMA !** ,"

Suasana mulai menegang sorot tajam dari mata tengu menuju sosok manusia ini, namun naruto seolah tidak berpengaruh pada hal itu dan memilih untuk menuju istana yokai.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Tongkat milik tengu kini bertengger didekat leher naruto, menengokan kepalanya kearah yokai tua yang tengah mengeluarkan killing Intens cukup besar.

"Jawab manusia, apa yang kau perbuat pada **YASAKA-SAMA!** ,"

Naruto mendecih tidak suka kini yang ada dipikirannya bagaimana menolong perempuan berambut pirang, dari racun yang masih ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Bisa kau minggir Tengu-dono,"

Suara dingin dan marah keluar dari mulut pemuda sang pengguna History gear ini, kini emosi mulai menguasai naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang ?,"

Seolah pendengarannya salah tengu menayakan kembali apa yang diucapkan manusia ini, karena baru pertama kali ada manusia yang berani memerintahnya untuk minggir.

"Aku bilang minngir dari jalanku Tengu-dono,"

 _ **SLASH !**_

Tengu mengayunkan tongkatnya menebas horizontal leher manusia kuning tersebut, merasa dipermalukan dan dilecehkan oleh musuhnya itu ketika mendengar jawabnya sekali lagi.

"Mulutmu kotor sekali manusia, ingatlah dimana level mu," ucap tengu

"Iya aku ingat dimana leveku, Tengu,"

Tubuh tengu menegang suara seorang terdengar dari belakang, kunou yang melihat itu juga terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat mengindari serangan tebasan milik tengu yang dinilai sangat cepat dan tak terlihat.

Dia menaruh yasaka yang masih merasakan ras sakit, lalu membuka kemejannya dan membalutkannya menjadi sebuah selimut untuk perempuan kyubi ini.

Kini naruto hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu ditangan naruto sudah muncul History gear.

"tengu, akan kuberitahu satu hal tentang manusia,"

Tengu hanya diam dan memilih mendengarkan perkataan dari musuhnya namun kepalan tangannya mengeras, yang menandakan keinginan untuk menghajar si kuning ini.

" _ **kami itu, penuh dengan kejutan!**_ ,"

Aliran halirintar muncul ditangan kiri naruto tetapi seolah tidak merasakan rasa sakit, dia membiarkannya tidak lama muncul kartu History yang bergambar seorang samurai dengan baju perang biru, memakai helm bantalan bulan sabit, mata kanannya menggunakan peunutup mata lali disela-sela jari tanganya kiri dan kanan mencapit pedang katanan lalu tulisan dibawahnya adalaha.

( **DATE MASAMUNE** )

"Masamune-san," memasukan kartu tersebut kelingkaran history gear dan melebur menjadi butiran cahaya lalu muncul di samping kanan naruto.

" _ **DATE MASAMUNE**_ ,"

Kemudian muncul api membarah ditelapak tangan kirinya namun kali ini berbeda dari api yang dikeluarkan kartu miyamoto musashi, api ini seolah menimbulkan rasa takut hanya dengan melihatnya.

Disisi lain keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahi tengu, kenapa-kenapa dalam hidupnya baru pertama kalinya dia merasa takut pada manusia, ditambah api yang berada ditangganya seolah menggambarkan kebrutalan dan emosi.

Kunou, mulai susah bernafas kakinya terasa tidak kuat berdiri tapi saat akan menatap tengu. Sang yokai tua ini memerintahkan pada dirinya.

" **KUNOU ! CEPAT LARI DARI SINI !** ," Perintah Tengu

Mendengar itu, kunou mencoba bertahan dari aura imintidasi walau masih gementaran dia belari pergi ke aula utama istana sekaligus memanggil bantuan untuk tengu melawan musuhnya ini, meskipun kunou tahu bahwa yokai merah tersebut kuat, tapi ketika merasakan aura imintidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang berambut kuning seakan-akan sosok tersebut menjanjikan kebrutalan bagi yang melawanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terseyum, kini sang putrid yokai kyubi berlari ke istana utama. Meninggalkan naruto dan tengu.

'Ternyata kau sudah besar yah, Kunou,' batin naruto

Naruto sesegera menghilangkan seyuman hangatnya, lalu menatap tengu yang kini bersiaga penug terhadap dirinya. Akhirnya api ditangannya naruto leyap diganti dengan kartu bergambar seorang berambut cokelat memakai ikat kepala kain merah, kemudian jaket merah terbuka yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuh ditambah celanan dengan pola api merah, ditangan kanan dan kiri membawa tombak denga tiga ujung tajam. Dibawah gambar ini terdapat tulisan.

( **SANADA YUKIMURA** )

"Yukimura-san" lalu naruto memasukan kartu tersebut kelingkaran History gear melebur menjadi cahaya dan muncul disanmping kiri naruto.

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian, masamune-san, yukimura-san"

" _ **Date Masamune, Sanada yukimura Fusion To**_ "

Tiba-tiba bagian kanan dari kepala sampai ujung kaki naruto muncul halilintar yang menutupi tubuh bagian kanan ini layaknya baju zirah, dan itu juga terjadi dibagian kiri naruto namun api yang membarah

Tengu melihat itu sesegera mundur kebelakang, kuatir jika musuh tiba-tiba menyerang jarak dekat yang mungkin mematikan.

" _ **HISTORIA: SAMURAI DEMON DRAGON EYES**_ ,"

Halilintar dan api leyap menghilang dari tubuh naruto yang kini berpenampilan memakai yukata hitam yang seperti jubah ( _See:_ pakaian Ichigo kurosaki bankai), rambut naruto tetap sama hanya diwajahnya, mata bagian kanannya memakai penutup mata, lalu History gear berada disamping kanan pinggang naruto.

"Majulah!,"

Tengu yang termakan emosi, dengan cepat dia melesat sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju bagian dada manusia ini. Dan

 _ **TENGGG!**_

Tengu terbelalak, dia pikir manusia ini hanya berganti kostum ternyata salah, tongkatnya yang selalu dia bangakan berhasil ditahan oleh dua tombak dengan tiga ujung namun yang lebih terkejut adalah, kedua tombak ini digerakan tanpa tangan dari tuannya atau Telekenesis.

"Terkejut," ucap naruto

Tengu, lalu menatap naruto seolah bertanya bagaimana mungkin?, melihat raut muka tengu yang penasaran naruto mendorong tengu kebelakang dengan pelantara kedua tombaknya menggunakan Telekenesis.

 _ **DHUAKK!**_

Tengu terhempas kebelakang akibat dorongan tombak naruto yang cukup keras, namun dengan sesegera tongkatnya ditancapkan ketanah sebagai penyangah agar tak mendarat ditanah.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu tentang form ini, dalam form ini aku dapat menggunakan dua elemen yaitu halilintar dan api, tetapi itu hanya kemampuan sekunder ku kemampuan utama form ini ada tiga yaitu : Dragon Instinct, Demon Breseker, dan yang terakhir Telekenesis,"

"Menarik, sungguh menarik," dengan terseyum gila, baru kali ini ada manusia yang dapat membuat dirinya terhibur dengan kekuatannya.

"Saa… bagaimana lanjut,"

"Tentu saja,"

 _ **TRANKKK!**_

Sedikit-demi sedikit mata yasaka mulai terbuka, rasa sakit akibat racun kini sudah lumayan hilang karena senjutsu yasaka yang dapat menetralisir racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya namun masih ada sedikit sakit dibagian kepala, dan seketika yasaka mendengar suara.

 _ **Trank,Trank,Trank!**_

Dia menengok kearah asal suara benturan tersebut, kaget itulah yang ada diefreksi wajahnya pertarungan dua orang antara tengu sang yokai merah, melawan seseorang berambut kuning. Di padangannya kini, tengu memutar tongkatnya 360 _derajat_ sebagai perisai dari serangan serangan tusukan tombak telekenesis naruto, nampaknya tengu terdesak dan dipaksa untuk bertahan oleh sang History gear.

Tetapi itu semua akan berubah, tengu melihat celah untuk membalikan keadaan dengan menggunakan tongkanya yang masih memutar, saat tusukan tombak naruto kembali menyerang dengan cepat, tengu menghinar ke kanan sehingga membuat serangan naruto sia-sia.

Tengu terseyum puas, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tongkatnya berhenti berputar dengan kuat dia mengayunkan tongkat tersebut kearah tombak.

 _ **TRANKKK!**_

Dua tombak merah ini telempar dan mendarat dengan posisi ujungnya menancap ditanah. Tengu tanpa memperdulikan musuhnya, dia langusng menyerang musuhnya dengan menghatamkan tongkat miliknya ke naruto.

Saat tongkat itu hampir mengenai bagian kiri muka musuhnya, muncul katanan menahan laju tongkat tengu.

Naruto mengejek tengu dari expresi mukanya, tangan kanannya memberikan perintah, seolah itu adalah serangan balik. Kembali naruto membuat terkejut yokai tua ini muncul lima pedang lainnya.

Tidak ingin terkena tebasan katana, tengu mundur tetapi itu nampaknya tidak akan berhasil karena hasil tebasan keenam katana memenuculkan halirintar yang melesat kearah, tengu yang tak siap dan hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan itu.

" _ **SLASH OF CRASH X!**_ ,"

 _ **AKKKHHHH!**_

Tubuh tengu kini penuh luka sayatan, namun tengu nampak belum menyerah nafasnya memburuh dengan cepat lalu terseyum dengan menampilkan giginya.

"Baru kali ini ada manusia yang membuatku terhibur , selain itu aku ingin mengetahui nama mu manusia ?," ucap tengu

"Hm, Uzumaki Naruto,"

Mendengar hal itu tubuh tengu bergetar, yasaka yang mendengarnya juga terkejut tanpa sadar seyuman bahagia dan rindu ditampilkan diwajahnya, dengan pelan dia mencoba untuk bangun dan ingin memeluk seseorang itu.

"Heh, kenapa kau bergetar tengu, awal-awal kau menantang ku dengan yakin dan banga akan menang lalu ketika kusebutkan namaku kau seolah takut akan sesuatu,"

"Itu….,"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini dengan serangan handalan kita tengu,"

"Baik jika kau memaksa, _**Naruto-Sama**_ ,"

Naruto lalu mengambil satu katana dan tombak yang menancap dengan kekuatan telekenesis, sekarang ditangan naruto memegang katana di tangan kanan dan tombak dikiri.

Sememntara tengu, dia memegang tongkat kebanggannya kemudian mengambil posisi terkuatnya.

"Majulah tengu!,"

"Aku datang Naruto-sama,"

Katanan naruto mengeluarkan halilintar biru, tombaknya juga mengeluarkan api yang panas. Tongkat milik tengu juga mulai mengeluarkan kegelapan, yah itu elemen tengu kegelapan.

" _ **Demon Dragon Dance**_!,"

" _ **Karasu no Slash!**_ ,"

 _ **SLASHH!**_

Naruto dan Tengu kinisaling menghadap tidak berlawanan katana dan tombak naruto kini menghilang dari tempat itu, seakan-akan dirinya akan jatuh.

 _ **Namun!**_

 _ **Bruukkk!**_

Tengu, orang yang terlebih dahulu jatuh, ini sangat tidak bisa dipercayai yokai hidung panjang tersebut dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia.

"Perbaiki sifatmu dulu dan ketika kau sudah berubah untuk lebih menghormati lawan maka aku akan melawanmu lagi, Tengu,"

Naruto menonaftikan, History gear lalu pakaiannya berubah kembali seperti semula.

 _ **Nyuuuut!**_

Kini dipunggun naruto terasa ada yang empuk dan kenyal menengok kebelakang terlihat yasaka memeluknya dengan kepalanya dibenamkan kepunggunya.

"Akhirnya, kau kembali anata,"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan yasaka, naruto terseyum kemudian melepaskan pelukan yasaka dari belakang dan dia memeluknya dibagian depan. Yasaka mengangkat wajahnya untuk menantap naruto ketika saling dekat.

 _ **Cuuuup!**_

Ciuman bahagia tanpa nafsu mereka tampilkan, menutup mata lalu membiarkan angin berhembus membuat daun-daun bertebaran.

"Tadaima Tsuma!," ucap naruto selepas mencium yasaka.

"Okeri Anata!," balas yasaka.

 _ **Tap,Tap,Tap**_

Kunou kembali bersama para prajurit yokai, ketika sampai mereka melihat tengu sudah taksadarkan diri lalu melihat sekeliling kunou menemukan ibunya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang misterius itu.

" _ **KAA-SAMAA!**_ ,"

Yasaka mengalihkan matannya keseorang perempuan atau lebih tepatnya putrinya, melepaskan pelukannya dan menyambut putrinya yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Kunao, takut terjadi sesuatu pada kaa-sama,"

"Shuut, sudah sekarang tidak apa-apa,"

Yasaka mencoba menenangkan kunao yang tengah digendongnya, naruto yang melihat itu hanya terseyum lalu mendekati yasaka dan kunao.

"Kaa-Sama! Dia-dia orang jahat, kenapa kaa-sama memeluknya,"

Mendengar ucpan kunao prajurit yokai sesegera mengepung naruto dengan formasi lingkaran serta senjata yang ditodongkan siap menembus seluruh tubuhnya.

" _ **BERHENTI!**_ ,"

Mendengar perintah yasaka semua orang terkejut.

"Kenapa yasaka-sama," ucap salah seorang prajurit.

"Dia seorang penyusup, bahkan dia membuat tengu-sama terluka para,"

Yasaka menurunkan kunao lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan putrinya ini.

"Kunao akan ibu beritahu sesuatu, dan ini sangat penting,"

"Orang didepan mu, dia adalah Tou-sama mu," ucap yasaka

Semuanya bertambah terkejut dan juga untuk kunao bagaimana yang harus digambarkan, sedih, bahagia, senang, atau marah semua bercampur menjadi satu didalam pikiriann gadis kecil ini menatap kembali laki-laki didepanya lalu.

Tap,Tap,Tap

 _ **BRUUKK!**_

Kunao langsung memeluk ayahnya hingga membuat hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dipelukan naruto, sementara naruto yang melihat kunao tengah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tou-sama, berhutang banyak ke kunao, mulai ulang tahun, membeli makanan, jalan-jalan bersama, dan Bermain bersama,"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh geli namun dia berjanji tidak akan lagi meninggalkan keluargannya ini, dan bertekad melindunginya.

"Hai, hai tou-sama janji akan membayar hutang itu,"

"Janji," sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking

"Tentu saja janji," melakukan hal serupa

Keduannya membuat janji kelingking, yasaka yang melihat itu bahagia akhirnya kunao dapat hal yang seharusnya didapat semua orang yaitu seorang ayah dan ibu yang memberikan kasih sayang.

"Ada apa Tsuma,"

"Tidak aku hanya bahagia,"

Naruto berdiri dari rerumputan yang masih asli kemudian mengangkat kunao dan menaruhnya dipundak, kunao yang diperlakukan begitu merasa sangat senang dan gembira.

"Baiklah, untuk kalian kembali ke istana lalu tolong berikan pertolongan pada tengu paham,"

Semua prajurit yokai menuruti perintahnya, mereka membopong tubuh yokai tua itu, sampai naruto datang dan menyerahkan sebuah pil yang dikatakan dapat menyembuhkan segala luka baik dalam maupun luar serta racun dalam tubuh seseorang.

"Kau juga harus minum pil ini tsuma,"

"Tidak terima kasih anata aku memiliki kekuatan kyubi yang dapat menetralisir racun dalam tubuhku,"

"Tapi lebih baik minumlah aku taku terjadi kenapa-napa,"

"Hah, baiklah nanti aku minum,"

Kunao melebarkan tangannya dan merasakan angin bertiup yang membuat rambutnya melambai-lambai.

"Kunao ada satu hal lagi yang tou-sama ingin beritahu,"

"Apa itu ?,"

"kau memiliki seorang adik laki-laki lebih tepatnya kembaran mu,"

Mendengar itu kebahagian terpancar dari wajah kunao kebahgiannya kian bertambah, karena salah satu keinginanya terpenuhi sementara yasaka juga agak terkejut namun setelah mengingat kembali sebelum kejadian _**tersebut**_ ia melahirkan dua anak kembar dengan jenis kelamin perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Lalu dimana putra kita anata,"

Naruto berhentilalu menegakkan kepalannya kelangit, dengan tersyum gigi.

" _Akihabara_ ,"

" _ **Hahhh ?**_ ,"

* * *

 _Akihabara, Japan_

 _ **DHUKKKK!**_

Beberapa malaikat jatuh babak belur akibat serangan fisik pukulan, kini dari jumlah malaikat jatuh yang berada dikawasan itu yaitu 15 tinggal 5 lagi yang masih belum tumbang.

"Kenapa, kenapa kalian dapat dikalahkan oleh Remaja yang masih labil,"

Dihadapan mereka terlihat seorang remaja sekitar smp yang menyatukan kepalan tanganya dengan telapak tanganya. Selain itu dia memakai pakaian jas putih dengan kemeja hitam sebagai dalamnya, lalu dasi putih dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah topi Dektetif putih ( _See_ : pakaian Narumi Sokichi)

"Jadi siapa selanjutnya," ucapnya dengan gerakan tangan mengejek

"Sialaaan ! kau **manusiaa**!,"

Dengan energi tersisa para malaikat jatuh itu menyatukan kekuatan untuk membentuk Light Spear cukup besar, orang yang melihat ini pasti akan menghindarinya. Namun tidak dengan yang satu ini.

"Sungguh, kalian adalah orang terlemah yang pernah kulawan," ucapnya memandang rendah.

" **Tutup** , **mulutmu**!,"

Light spear, dilemparkan menuju seorang berjas putih ini, tetapi sebaliknya orang misterius unu hanya mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

Sebuah _Flashdiks_ kini berada digengamannya dengan simbol huruf "S" berbentuk kepala tengkorak.

 _ **BOOOMM!**_

Ledakan besar akibat light spear, asap mengebul dengan tinggi dan para malaikat jatuh terseyum kemenangan namun muncul seseorang dari arah ledakan dengan memakai armor seperti tengkorak, dikepalanya terdapat seperti huruf S bagian lehernya terdapat syal putih, dan yang paling mencolok adalah di bagian ikat pinggannya ada Driver bernama Lost Driver dengan flashdiks tadi yang terpasang. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang topi putih dektetif. ( _See_ : Kamen rider Skull)

Tap,Tap,Tap

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat itu sangat terkejut bahkan ada yang sampai ketakutan. Topi putih tersebut ditepatkan kembali dikepalanya , jari-jari tangannya membentuk sebuah pose pistol dan diarahkan ke para gagak ini.

"Sekarang, Hitunglah semua dosa-dosamu,"

 _-TBC-_

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah memberi pendapat maupun yang sekedar membaca saja.

Dan mohon maaf bila updatenya lumayan lama, karena banyak ide-ide gila dikepala author yang datang darimana saja untuk fanfic.

Bila ada kata-kata yang ooc atau salah kata sekaligus cerita yang tidak sesuai mohon dimaaf kan juga.

See you in Next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

 _CHAPTER 3: Let's Go to Kuoh_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

* * *

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE : Untuk para Reader yang telah memberikan Pendapat dan Serta masukan untuk fanfic ini, Saya berterima kasih untuk kedepannya akan lebih berhati-hati dan teliti dalam penulisan._

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter: Tap,Tap,Tap

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat itu sangat terkejut bahkan ada yang sampai ketakutan. Topi putih tersebut ditepatkan kembali dikepalanya , jari-jari tangannya membentuk sebuah pose pistol dan diarahkan ke para gagak ini.

"Sekarang, Hitunglah semua dosa-dosamu."

* * *

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul dikepala para malaikat jatuh ini, sementara sosok itu hanya diam gerakan tangannya berbentuk pistol telah selesai.

" _Ore wa Kamen rider Skull._ "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Skull melesat kearah gerombolan malaikat, diarah sebaliknya para malaikat yang telah kehabisan energi takbisa berbuat banyak mereka hanya dapat menggunakan fisik.

Salah satu diantara mereka maju dengan kecepatan yang sama malaikat ini meninju untuk mengenai bagian kepala Skull namun itu hanya memberi hal fatal yaitu kelemahan.

Dengan mudah Skull menghindar ke kanan, lalu melakukan _Hook_ atau gerakan tinju secara menyamping yang menargetkan kearea kepala atau wajah dan anggota bagian samping. Gerakan ini berasal dari bela diri _Thailand_ yaitu _Muay Thai._

Membuat malaikat jatuh tersebut hilang kesimbangan serta medada kepalanya menjadi sakit. Skull memegang kepala malaikat ini lalu membenturkannya dengan dengkulnya.

 **BRAAK!**

Tenik ini sangatlah berbahaya karena dapat membuat lawannya mengalami kematian dalam seketika.

Skull langsung membuang malaikat yang telah mati ditanganya, kemudian melanjutkan pertarungannya.

"Ayolah, hibur aku dengan kemampuan menyedihkan kalian."

"Brensek!"

Dua orang malaikat jatuh perempuan, terpancing dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Skull. Pukulan keras mengenai bagian tangan Skull yang disilangkan untuk menahan laju kearah dadanya.

Akibatnya skull terdorong kebelakang, kepalanya bersembuyi diantara kedua tangan. Namun kembali diangkat lalu merubah pertahanan menjadi penyerangan, menarik kedua lawannya kebelakannya dirinya sementara sang kamen rider melesat melewati keduannya.

' _Nani_!'

Skull membalikan badannya, lalu tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu _Skull Magnum_ pistol khusus miliknya, langsung tangan kirinya mencabut _Gaia Memory_ yang berada slot memory tunggal pada _Lost Driver_ , dan memindahkannya ke slot yang berada di _Skull Magunm._

" **SKULL MAXIMUN DRIVE!"**

Terdengar suara berasal dari _Skull Magnum_ , memegang pelatuk sambil menaruh dua jarinya dikening sebagai simbol perpisahan.

" _Goodbye Ladies_ "

 **SHUUT!  
**

 **DHUAAR!**

Energi berwarna ungu berbentuk bola berukuran sedang keluar dari moncong senjata dan membuat ledakan yang cukup dashyat dikawasan tersebut. Tak berbekas itulah kata yang pas kedua malaikat ini hilang setelah energi ungu mengenai mereka.

Skull kembali menaruh _Gaia memory_ dan _Skull magnum_ ketempat semula, menatap kearah dua malaikat jatuh yang masih ada kini gambaran yang terpancar dikedua malaikkat kotor ini adalah seorang shinigami dengan membawa kabar kematian mereka. Gemetar melihanya salah satu diantaranya tertunduk tak kuat menahan hawa imintidasi yang sangat kuat.

Seolah waktu berjalan dengan cepat skull kini sudah berada disalah satu mereka yang tengah berdiri dia memegang bahu musuhnya dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian tangan kanannya memasukan _Gaia memory_ ke dalam _Maximun Driver_ yang berada disamping kanan sabuknya.

" **SKULL MAXIMUN DRIVE!"**

Muncul aura dari dada Skull yang kemudian membentuk kepala tengkorak yang mengeluarkan killing intens, tengkorak ini membuka mulutnya lalu berteriak keras.

Malaikat jatuh yang dipegang bahunya terkejut dan terjatuh akibat keterkejutan tersebut kepala tengkorak itu terbang keatas di ikuti skull yang melompat juga kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya dan kakinya menendang kepala tengkorak ini.

Sang gagak yang ternoda baru saja bangkit melihat keatas, matanya melebar kepala tengkorak ini akan menabrak dirinya. Sementara skull kini telah mendarat dengan posisi tidak saling berhadapan tangan kanannya dilentangkan, jari-jarinya membentuk isyarat, _Thumbs Down._

"ARKKHH!"

 **DUARR!**

Kini ditempat itu hanya tersisa satu gagak, dan skull kini tinggal menghabisinya dengan mudah. Namun sepertinya salah sang kamen rider berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tetapi berhenti diujung jalan dan berucap.

"Jadilah anak baik mulai sekarang, dan jika aku menemukanmu lagi tengah berulah maka jangan salahkan jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini."

Malaikat yang tertunduk itu memberanikan diri mengucapkan pertanyaan sebelum sosok ini pergi, mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap orang yang membantai rekan-rekannya.

"S…Siapa namamu?"

"Nama asliku adalah Uzumaki Daiki."

Skull meluruskan posisi dari slot _Gaia memory_ , lalu melepaskan _Lost driver_. Kini didepanya sosok beramor tersebut telah kembali lagi seperti semula namun sekarang tampak wajahnya yang putih mata biru samudra serta rambut kuning acak-acakan tak tertutupi topi karena benda aksesoris ini tengah dipegang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Lalu menghilang bersama angin meninggalkan lawannya sendirian ditengah kegelapan malam dan dinginya malam.

 _Sementara itu!_

Disebuah Apartement yang terbilang mewah, dengan fasilitas keamanan dan kelayanan terbaik di _Japan_. Kamar 911 disini ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang, mata kuning dan memakai pakaian anak Sma tengah berbaring dikursi panjang ruang keluarga. Lengannya tengah bermain dengan rambut model _twin tailnya_.

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Okeri, Dai-kun~_ "

Sosok yang mengucapkan tadaima tadi adalah Daiki atau kamen rider skull, dia melirik kearah perempuan itu yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, pandangan manis dan imut dikeluarkan perempuan tersebut. Daiki membalikan badan untuk menaruh topi dan jasnya di _Hat Stand._

Tiba-tiba perempuan pirang ini merubah seyuman manisnya menjadi seyuman sadis dan gila, tangannya mengambil pisau yang telah disiapkan lalu diarahkan ke daiki yang masih sibuk pada urusannya.

"Aku…INGIN DARAHMU DAI-KUN~!"

 **SLASH!**

Tetapi Daiki dapat menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya dia langsung mengcekram telapak tangan milik perempuan ini dan menguci lengannya dibelakang punggung siperempuan, lalu didorong ketembok agar tak bisa bebeas dari cengkramannya.

"Himiko, sekarang apa lagi."

Perempuan ini bernama Himiko Toga, seorang remaja Sma di salah satu sekolah Tokyo. Namun jangan salah dia bukan remaja yang selalu imut dan cantik tapi dia adalah seorang penjahat berbahaya dengan kekuatan yang dinamakan _Meltamarfosis_ artinya dapat merubah diri kebentuk orang lain dengan hanya meminum darahnya.

"Dai-kun kau tidak asik~."

"Sudalah, kali ini apa maumu."

Daiki melepaskan kucianya dan membiarkan Himiko bebas, perempuan ini berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang dimana terdapat amplop berwarna cokelat. Mengambil benda tersebut dan meyerahkannya ke Daiki.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Ayahmu~."

"Hah… ada apa lagi pak tua itu."

Membuka amplop tersebut, dan menemukan selebar kertas lalu membaca setiap kalimat yang ada disetiap paragraph dalam kertas tersebut.

Ketika selesai Daiki menatap Himiko sementara Himiko hanya bermain-main dengan pisaunya.

"Himiko, segera kemasi barang-barangmu."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana ?"

"Kyoto!"

 _Kyoto, Japan_

Naruto kini tengah menunggu sarapan pagi yang tengah dibuat oleh Istrinya, sambil menunggu sang ratu _Yokai_ selesai membuat makanan dia tengah bermain bersama Kunou yaitu permainan _Monopoli._

Dan kini bagian Kunou untuk melempar dadu, tangan kecilnya megguncang-guncang dadu tersebut, maka dilemparlah lalu angka yang keluar dari dadu tersebut adalah 5.

"Yes, dapat kartu kesempatan."

Kunou menjalankan patung kecil/pion miliknya sesuai angka yang keluar dan berhenti dipetak kesempatan, Naruto berpikir putrinya mungkin memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup hebat seperti dirinya.

Namun ketika kartu kesempatan diambil dan Kunou membacanya wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi murung dengan awan gelap diatasnya. Melihat itu Naruto _SweetDrop_.

"Kunou kau kenapa?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya, Kunou menyerahkan kartunya kepada laki-laki pirang ini. Karena rasa penasaran Naruto mengambil kartu tersebut lalu membacanya setelah membacanya Ke _Sweetdrop_ bertambah karena Kunou harus menuruti aturan yaitu Pionnya harus masuk ke penjara.

"Kunou, kau harus masuk kepenjara."

Dengan murung kunou menggerakan pionnya menuju petak penjara, kini naruto mulai berpikir ulang tentang keberuntungan Kunou.

"Makanan sudah siap!"

Yasaka datang sambil membawa nampang berisi sayuran dengan nasi dan beberapa daging yang telah dibakar, mendengar ucapan sang istri Naruto memberitahu anaknya untuk berhenti bermain dan membereskan papan permainan bersama-sama.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan !"

 _Diluar istana Youkai_.

Penjagaan istana sangat ketat bahkan disetiap sisi, di tempatkan penjaga-penjaga yokai dengan kekuatan cukup hebat Tengu yokai merah ini tengah melihat keamanan penjagaannya dari udara. Luka yang dideritanya sehabis pertarungan dengan pengguna History gear berhasil sembuh lumayan cepat berkat pil pemberian Naruto.

 **BRUUMM!**

Suara knalpot motor terdengar, mendengar itu para penjaga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara. Sebuah motor melesat cukup cepat menerobos pertahanan penjagaan yokai motor berwarna hitam merek _Honda CBR 1000RR_ yang ditungani oleh dua orang yaitu laki-laki yang menggunakan helm _Full-face_ dengan setelan jas putih sementara penumpangnya seorang remaja Sma berambut pirang dengan memakai Helm _Shorty._

Para penjaga yang melihat itu berhamburan mengepung pengendara motor tersebut, namun diluar dugaan pengedara ini melakukan _Donut Drift_ , sebuah drift dimana roda belakang berputar cepat sementara roda depan diam dan membuat lingkaran 360 derajat, akibanya para yokai tak bisa mendekatinya.

Tengu yang melihat hal tersebut segera pergi menuju kedalam istana untuk memberitahu Yasaka dan Naruto bahwa ada penyusup yang masuk kedalam istana.

Kembali lagi kepengendara misterius yang telah Selesai melakukan _Donut Drift_ , lalu tungka motornya diturunkan orang berjas putih ini mengangkat helmnya memperlihatkan rambut kuning berantakan dan mata biru samudra, dialah Uzumaki Daiki bersama dengan Himiko Toga.

"Wah, Wah jadi ini sambutannya Dai-kun~."

Mendengar ucapan Himiko, Daiki menjadi _Sweetdrop_ dia pikir ini sambutan, ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai pengepungan terhadap dua orang tersangka hukuman mati.

"Himiko…ini bukan sambutan!"

"Lalu apa?"

Daiki tak menjawab lagi dan memilih diam, karena kalau menjawab kembali maka Himiko akan terus bertanya dan itu dapat membuatnya gila.

 **BERHENTI!**

Teriakan suara perintah terdengar dari arah pintu utama masuk istana mereka adalah Naruto, Yasaka, Kunou,dan Tengu. Menghampiri Daiki dan Himiko yang tengah dikepung para balat tentara kerajaaan Yokai.

"Jadi kau kemari juga nak!" ucap Naruto

Mendengarnya semua orang disana terkejut kecuali Yasaka, Kunou, dan tentu saja Daiki serta Himiko. Daiki maju ke depan untuk menghadap sang ayah, namun ada yang unik ketika mereka mulai berdekatan yaitu terpangpang seyuman jahat diwajah mereka.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua mulai berubah menjadi larian kepalan tangan mulai mengerat, melihat hal itu Yasaka terkejut dengan apa yang tenagh terjadi kenapa dan mengapa bisa suaminya dan putranya ini bertarung.

Aura emas dan kegelapan berkolar bagai api ditangan mereka berdua, ketika sudah sangat dekat keduanya melayangkan tinju ke kepalan tangan satu samalain.

 **DHUARR!**

Terjadi ledakan cukup keras disekitar istana, bahkan membuat beberapa orang terhempas akibat angin yang kuat hasil dari ledakan tersebut, beruntung sekali ratu yokai sesegera membuat kekai untuk melindungi beberapa orang disekitarnya. Sementara Himiko berlindung dibalik Sepeda motor milik Daiki.

"K… Kuat sekali!" Batin Tengu

"H…Hebat."

Terbentuk kawah berukuran sedang ditengah yang dihasilkan oleh pukulan mereka berdua. Kini beberapa bagian istana mengalami kerusakan yang dapat dikatakan lumayan parah, tanah mengalami retak disekitaran dua orang tersebut. Kini ayah dan putranya masih berdiri dengan posisi tangan saling meninju kepalan.

"Kau semakin kuat saja nak!"

"Itu sudah pasti pak tua karena aku akan melampauimu."

Sekarang kehangatan keluarga mulai terpancar, Yasaka yang melihatnya berjalan kearah suami dan putranya namun aura yang dikeluarkan bukanlah pertanda baik. Naruto dan Daiki merasa mulai ketakutan saat melihat sang ratu yokai.

Yasaka yang kini sudah berada didepan Naruto dan Daiki tiba-tiba langsung memeluk mereka berdua, seketika kedua orang ini terkejut ditambah pancaran aura berubah menjadi kehangatan seperti seorang yang merindukan keluarganya.

"Hiks, Hiks kalian berdua _Baka!_ "

Air mata keluar secara perlahan, perempuan berambut pirang ini makin mengeratkan pelukan rindunya. Naruto dan Daiki yang diperlakukan seperti itu, menerima apa yang dilakukannya mereka juga sangat senang.

"Tenang _tsuma_ , tenanglah."

"Iya _Kaa-sama_."

Yasaka mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata diwajahnya Naruto terseyum karena berhasil membuat keluarganya utuh kembali sementara Daiki merasa bahagia ketika sang _kaa-sama_ telah selesai dengan kerinduanya dia melirirk menuju kea rah perempuan dengan baju Sma serta rambut kuning.

"Ara, Ara siapa itu Daiki ?"

Daiki yang ditanya tentang perempuan yang tengah berada disamping motornya berjalan kearahnya lalu mengait tangan si perempuan tersebut dan membawanya ke ibunya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Himiko yang diperlakukan seperti itu sangat senang dan bahagia.

"Himiko, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai, Hai Dai-kun~."

"Perkenalkan namaku Himiko Toga, Kekasih dari Dai-kun~."

Ketika mengucapkan kalimat kekasih wajah Daiki menjadi sedikit memerah namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Himiko adalah kekasihnya walaupun kadang sifat yader miliknya membuat Daiki harus ekstra hati-hati terlebih jika Himiko memegang sebuah pisau.

"KYAAH ternyata calon menantu ku imut sekali!"

" _Arigatou_ Yasaka-sama~."

"Tidak, Tidak mulai sekarang panggil aku _Kaa-sama_."

"Hai, _Kaa-sama_ ~."

Percakapan tersebut malah membuat wajah Daiki kian memerah, Naruto yang melihat putrannya, menepak pundaknya lalu Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

"Nak, kau membuat kami bangga." Ucap Naruto

Daiki terseyum mendengar ucapan _Tou-samanya_ kemudian dia berjalan kearah Kunou yang berada di samping _Kaa-samanya_ , sambil memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar mu _Ane-Sama_ ?"

"Kabarku baik _Ototo,_ akhirnya aku bisa bertemu saudara kembarku."

"Walaupun begitu ada yang aneh dengan mu _Ane-sama_."

" _Nani ?_ "

"Kenapa kau lebih pendek dari aku seharusnya kau itu lebih tinggikan."

Dan tempat sasaran Kunou tertohok saat adiknya mengatai fakta yang ada dia selalu berpikir kenapa aku pendek dan sekarang adiknya saja mengejeknya dengan kata-kata yang sangat pas sekali.

'Sakit tapi tak berdarah' batin Kunou.

Kini Kunou pundung dipojokan lalu berguma kenapa aku pendek berulang kali, semua yang melihat itu _Sweetdrop_ tingkat tinggi mungkin kini mereka harus berhati-hati ketika menyebutkan kata terlarang bagi Kunou.

"Selain itu Tou-sama aku ingin membicarakan hal penting."

Naruto yang mengerti segera memerintahkan Tengu untuk kembali berjagaa kembali bersama dengan para tentara lainnya, kemudian keluarga ini masuk ke istana kembali bersama dengan Himiko.

"Jadi bagaimana Nak, apa kau setujuh dengan tugas yang kuberikan."

Kini berada diruang kerja milik sang ibu dimana, sang ratu yokai tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya kemudian suaminya bersama putrinya tengah duduk di sofa bagian kanan sementara sang Putranya dan kekasihnya di sofa bagian kiri.

"Tugas apa maksud mu Anata ?"

"Tugas khusus lebih tepatnya Pengawasan terhadap daerah Kuoh."

Yasaka cukup terkejut dengan apa yang suaminya ucapkan daerah Kuoh adalah bagian dari Fraksi Yokai dulunya, namun kini daerah tersebut menjadi bagian dari Fraksi Iblis dengan diawasi oleh dua pemegang Heir yaitu Gremory dan Sitri. Namun menurut Naruto menepatkan dua iblis muda yang masih labil, adalah hal yang sangat gila dan terlebih bagaimana jika mereka melawan para iblis liar yang mungkin lumayan sulit.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan berkata menolaknya, bagiku mengawasi dua Heir yang dimana kakak mereka adalah Maou akan sedikit menarik dan menantang." Balas Daiki

"Tapi itu melanggar perjanjian yang telah ditetapkan dulu Anata, bagaimana jika Pihak Iblis menyatakan perang."

"Tenang saja _Kaa-sama_ , secara Sosial aku adalah anak dari Ratu Yokai dan Manusia pemegang History Gear. Namun secara Politik aku tidak memiliki kekuasaan atau lebih simpelnya aku bukan bagian fraksi yokai, jadi dengan kata lain pihak iblis tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan pihak yokai karena aku tidak memiliki hak politik atas Fraksi yokai.

Mendengar penjelasan Daiki kedua orang tuanya sangat banga memiliki seorang putra dan putrid yang memiliki kecerdasan dalam suatu hal.

"Dan kapan kau akan berangkat ?" tanya Naruto

"Entalah mungkin lusa nanti pasalnya aku harus menunggu anggota Team Breseker Blood yang lainya berkumpul disini."

Team Breseker Blood sebuah kelompok yang dibuat oleh Daiki yang memiliki markas di _Akihabara_ dengan beranggotakan 4 orang termasuk dirinya, selain itu kelompok ini juga bisa diandalkan oleh para Pihak mata-mata dunia dalam hal pengapusan jejak dalam kata lain pemusnahan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan suatu pihak tersebut.

"Selain itu ada anggota ku yang harus menemui salah satu kerabatnya di Kuoh dimana kini dia telah menjadi salah satu Heir iblis tersebut." Lanjut Daiki.

"Baiklah jika kau setuju, kini tinggal menunggu kedatangan para teman-temanmukan."

"Tepat sekali."

"Let's Go to Kuoh~!" ucap senang Himiko

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Baiklah Chapter tiga sudah di Update.

Silahkan Komentar pendapat anda para Reader.

Dan juga kedepanya mungkin akan ada Lemonnya.

Jadi Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan pendapat anda.

 _Saa Jane!_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

 _CHAPTER 4: Deal_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA), (DAIKI X HIMIKO)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

* * *

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE : Mohon maaf jika Updatenya lama karena Author baru saja melewati masa paling sulit yaitu UNBK, jadi Author mohon maaf jika updatenya lama dan terus terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah membaca fanfic ini dan jika ada salah kata atau yang lainnya di dalam fanfic ini mohon di maaf kan sekaligus silahkan anda kometari tentang fanfic ini itu saja dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan berterima kasih._

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Baiklah jika kau setuju, kini tinggal menunggu kedatangan para teman-temanmukan."

"Tepat sekali."

"Let's Go to Kuoh~!" ucap senang Himiko

* * *

 **Warning Lemon On!**

"Ah ah ah~ masukan lebih dalam lagi!" teriaknya penuh kenikmatan yang berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang paling nikmat bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal yah, Himiko." Ucap Daiki yang kini terus memaju mundurkan batang kejantananya ke dalam bagina milik kekasihnya itu.

"Akh~ iya kau be…benar~ aku nakal! Lebih aku ingin lebih~." Yah kini Himiko sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga.

Batang kejatanan milik Daiki mulai berkedut, dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akh, aku akan keluar!"

"IYA~BERIKAN PADAKU, AKU INGIN VAGINAKU PENUH DENGAN CAIRAN MU DAI-KUN~!"

"HIMIKO!/DAI-KUN~!"

Cairan cinta keluar dai sela-sela vagina milik Himiko akibat tak dapat menampung banyaknya cairan tersebut yang masuk. Daiki menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping Himiko, keduan sejoli ini sangat kepanasan dan berkeringat setelah melakukan hal yang penuh dengan kesenangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Himiko."

"Akupun begitu Dai-kun~."

Kemudian mereka terlelap menuju kealam mimpi dengan seyman di wajah mereka serta tangan mereka saling menyatu.

 **Warning Lemon Off!**

* * *

Kincauan burung terdengar dari sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan lebat daun-daunya, pohon ini berada di sebuah halam rumah yang cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Pagi yang tenang dan tentram di daerah Kuoh namun tidak dengan orang-orang yang berada dirumah ini, terdapat tiga orang remaja laki-laki yang berada di ruang keluarga. Berpenampilan berbeda-beda dimana seorang berambut hitam dengan setelan pakaian urban serta mata yang tajam bernama Kurosaki kemudian ada Jun seorang pemuda berambut uban dengan setelan mafia dan terakhir Alex seorang berambut cokelat dengan pakaian seorang berandalan.

Ketiga sangat mengantuk sekali, jika kalian bertanya kenapa salahkan saja Bos mereka yaitu Daiki dengan kekasihnya Himiko yang membuat teriakan dan desahan hawa nafsu sehingga membuat mereka terjaga dan tak dapat tidur sampai pagi.

"Hooam!"

Jun menguap dia sangat ingin tidur saat ini, begitu juga dengan kedua temannya yang dalam posisi sama namun mereka tak boleh tidur diakibatkan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk ke Academi Kuoh.

 **CLIK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Daiki keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang berantakan, kini di hanya memakai celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

"Pagi semua." Sampanya namun yang dibalas malah menatap tajam kearah Bos mereka yang mungkin tidur nyenyak walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi anak buahnya mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan nyeyak.

"Bos lain kali kalau kau ingin melakukan itu di tempat lain saja!" teriak Kurosaki yang kesal, dan itu disetujui oleh kedua rekannya dengan mengangukan kepala mereka.

"Heheheh…Jadi kalian tidak tidur ?" pertanyaan yang sungguh bisa dibilang bodoh keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang ini, Muncul perempatan di kening Kurosaki dia sudah mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap polos dan bodoh milik bosnya ini juga kadang membuatnya ingin sekali memukul wajah sok polos si pirang ini.

"BANGSAT AKU SUDAH NGGAK PEDULI LAGI!" dengan kekesalan dia menyiapkan pukulan untuk meninju wajah sok polosnya, namun itu ditahan oleh kedua rekan sesama anak buah.

"Kurosaki tenangkan dirimu" ucap Alex yang tengah menahan pegelangan tangan milik temannya ini dan begitu juga dengan jun yang saat ini menahan dari depan agar tak dapat memukul wajah bos.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, WAJAH SOK POLOSNYA INI INGIN SEKALI AKU MENINJUNYA!" umpatnya penuh dengan kejengkelan, dan akhirnya dapat ditenangkan. Lalu Daiki dia hanya menunjukan wajah polosnya lagi dan berkata.

"Aku salah apa ?" kini semua orang yang mendengar ucapan dari sang bos hanya dapat pasrah dan sabar menghadapi kepolosan dan kebodohan akan pemimpinnya. Sekarang mereka berpikir kenapa Daiki bisa dipilih menjadi pemimpin mereka yang notabe seorang yang selalu membuat orang lain kadang emosi karena ucapan polos dan juga wajahnya.

"Bos sebenarnya kau itu pintar atau bodoh sih" sindir jun dan hanya dibalas tawa garing dari pemimpin ini, namun Daiki berdehem dan merubah mimik wajah menjadi serius. Melihat hal itu ketiga orang lainnya mulai mengerti maksud dari Bosnya ini.

"Aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa di sekolah itu terdapat dua heir Underworld yang berasal dari clan Gremory dan Sitri yang bertugas untuk mengawasi daerah Kuoh tetapi kadang kedua heir itu terlambat untuk meleyapkan para pengangu di daerah ini sehingga tak sedikit korban berjatuhan bahkan rumor yang aku dengar mereka selalu memata-matai seseorang yang memilik aura cukup kuat, jadi untuk itu lebih baik muncul kan saja aura kekuatan yang kita miliki."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini bos jika kita mengeluarkan aura kekuatan kita, bisa-bisa mereka terus memantau kita dan itu membuat misi ini terancam." Ucap Alex

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap dengan lantang Pemuda putra ratu yokai ini, walaupun Daiki kadang sangat membuat orang lain kesal akibat ulahnya dan belaga polos dan bodoh namun itu semua hanya topeng belakang untuk dapat menutupi kemampuannya, karena jika tidak dia sudah menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi berbagai fraksi.

"Dengar kita akan membuat kesepakatan dengan para iblis labil itu, namun kesepakatan ini akan lebih menguntungkan kita."

"Dan bagaimana cara mu mengadakan kesepakatan ini?" tanya Kurosaki yang sekarang tengah bersandar dengan tembok.

"Yaitu pertarungan! Dua heir kuoh ini memiliki pion yang mempunyai Scared gear Loginus dan satunya Scared gear Vitra. Ketika mereka merasakan aura kita pasti kedua kelompok ini akan mengundang kita kesuatu tempat berkumpul atau semacamnnya namun memiliki maksud terselumbung yaitu menawari untuk masuk kedalam Peerages mereka, di situlah kita membuat sebuah langkah awal yaitu membuat mereka terpancing emosi dan tanpa sadar mereka mesetujuinya seperti. Jika kalian ingin kami masuk kedalam Peerages kalian maka lawan lah salah satu dari kami dengan perwakilan orang terkuat di salah satu Peerages kalian dan jika kami menang maka kalian harus menaati satu aturan yang kami berikan dan jika kalian menang maka kami akan bergabung dengan Peerages kalian. Dan pasti mereka akan mewakilkan kedua pengguna Scared gear naga itu namun jangan salah meskipun mereka memilik Scared gear naga tetapi otak mereka hanya berisi tentang hal-hal hawa nafsu dan itu dapat menjadi senjata untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini itu lah rencanaku."

"Tapi apa tidak salah kau menyuruh mereka menaati satu aturan." Heran Jun karena jika satu aturan maka itu hanya akan mengutungkan mereka bukan kita.

"Satu aturan dengan berisi beberapa poin serta semuanya adalah keuntungan." Ucapnya dengan seyuman seperti iblis dan jangan lupa auranya kegelapan muncul dari tubuh Daiki ini.

Mendengar jawaban bosnya ini para anak buah sangat paham satu aturan dengan isinya beberapa yang sangat menguntungkan. Namun kembali Alex mengacungkan tangannya keatas.

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka melangar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan misalnya mereka tetap mengawasi kita?"

"Kita dapat menyerang balik mereka dengan memberikan fakta-fakta yang sudah kita dapat yaitu kelalaian dan kesengajaan dalam pengawasan daerah Kuoh pada fraksi yokai dan itu membuat pihak yokai menuntut akibat kelalaian ini terhadap pihak iblis karena telah melanggar perjanjian yang disepakati dan mau tidak mau pihak iblis akan mengadakan pertemuan agar tetap menjalin hubungan dengan pihak yokai, sebagai hukuman pelanggaran terhadap perjanjian maka fraksi iblis akan mencabut pengawasan daerah kuoh oleh dua heir ini dengan menyerahkan kembali pada fraksi yokai namun tidak akan menarik kedua heir kembali ke Underworld namun tetap berada di kuoh dengan pengawasan dari yokai."

Mendengar itu semuanya takjub kepada bos mereka, bisa dibilang dalam pemecahan, politik, dan bebicara dia dapat mengambil kesempatan yang sangat berharga dan sulit dari sisi manapun walaupun dirinya bukan bagian dari fraksi yokai namun tetap saja ini sangat gila.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan berangkat aku akan membangunkan Himiko terlebih dahulu kalian bersiaplah."

Merekapun segera bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke tempat heir underworld berada.

* * *

 _ACADEMY KUOH_

Sekempulan remaja mengendarai motor dimana motor _Honda CBR 1000RR_ berwarna hitam elegan dengan nama _Skull Boilder_ sebagai pemimpinnya dengan tiga motor lainnya mengikuti yaitu motor yang sama dengan pemimpin mereka namun berbeda warna dan nama. Berwarna biru dengan nama _Dragonfly Cry_ , kemudian hijau dengan nama _Chameleon Strike_ , dan terakhir warna Sliver dengan nama _Leogondara King._

Banyak siswa dan siswi memandang kagum dan terkejut teurtama ketika melihat pakaian yang mereka pakai bukanlah pakaian sekolah melaikan pakaian layaknya gangster dan mereka melihat satu perempuan berambut pirang dengan model twin tail yang berpakaian anak sekolah sma namun beda.

* * *

 _Sementara itu_

Diruangan Osis dari Academy kuoh terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul dengan salah satunya laki-laki berambut kuning dan yang lainnya adalah perempuan, sementara salah seorang lainnya tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya perempuan ini memiliki ciri-ciri rambut bob berwarna hitam lalu mata berwarna pink menggunakan kaca mata bundar diwajahnya ini. Dialah Sona Sitori atau Sitri heir dari clan Sitri yang sangat disegani di Underworld kini mereka tengah mengadakan rapat sampai.

DEG!

Aura kuat muncul disekitar academy kuoh ini membuat Sona dan anggota yang lainnya merasakan sebuah getaran yang lumayan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah halaman sekolah terlihat lima orang berbeda penampilan yang sangat tidak cocok dengan pakaian sekolah yang harusnya dipakai.

"Tsubaki siapa mereka?" tanyanya pada sang wakil atau Queennya ini sementara Tsubaki membalas dengan mengucapkan tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, dengan begitu Sona segera berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi bersama peeragesnya menuju ketempat lima orang itu. Namun dalam dirinya Sona sangat ingin sekali mengajak salah satu dari mereka menjadi anggota preagenya agar dapat memenangkan turnamen Rating game antar iblis muda.

Lalu diruangan Club penelitian ilmu gaib, seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang denga meminum teh yang dibuat oleh teman disampingnya ini yang bernama Himejima Akeno atau wakil sekaligus Queennya dalam peeragesnya yaitu Rias Gremory. Sampai sebuah aura cukup kuat membuatnya terkejut dan takut dia lalu menatap Queennya ini.

"Akeno apa kau merasakannya."

"Tentu _Buncho_ , aura kuat dan sangat mematikan apa kau menginginkannya pemilik aura ini menjadi salah satu bagian preage kita."

"Mungkin karena langkah untuk memenagkan ranting game akan sangat terbuka jika kita memilikinya." Balasnya

* * *

 _kembali lagi terhadap Team Bereseker Blood._

Kini mereka tengah ditatap oleh ratusan siswa dan siswi karena penampilan mereka yang tak lajim serta ada yang kagum dan mendadak menjadi fans mereka karena ketampananan mereka sementara itu Himiko yang melihat pacarnya ditatap oleh fans dadakannya hanya memasang seyuman.

"Ada apa semuanya disini cepat bubarkan diri kalian dan masuk kekelas masing-masing!" perintah tiba-tiba datang dari sang ketua osis yang tiba dilapangan tersebut, membuat semuannya langsung lari menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing dengan terbirit-birit.

Sekarang hanya ada kelompok osis dengan lima orang ini, sona menatap satu persatu dari mereka dia tidak salah aura ini datang dari keempat orang ini sementara perempuan sona tidak merasakan apapun yang berarti dia hanya manusia biasa.

"Siapa kalian dan juga kenapa penampilan kalian tidak menyesuaikan dengan seragan academy ini?" tanya Sona sekaligus menggali informasi tentang mereka.

"Kami hanya murid pindahan berasal dari Amerika serikat, kami baru pindah kemarin jadi sungguh kami tidak mengetahui tentang sistem pendidikan di negeri jepang pasalnya disana kami memakai kebebasan dalam berpakaian ke sekolah." Ucap penuh keyakinan namun itu semua hanya kebohongan kecil untuk menjalankan misi ini dengan sukses.

Namun sepertinya kecurigaan masih ada di Sona dan Tsubaki karena keduanya memiliki ke pintaran di atas rata-rata, mereka berpikir dan kemudian Sona berbicara kembali.

"Tapi jika kau baru pindah dari Amerika kemarin kenapa bahasa Jepang mu begitu lancar." Dan itu tempat sasaran, dengan layaknya akting artis-artis papan atas Daiki menjawab bahwa dia memiliki ibu berdarah jepang dan untuk teman-temannya mereka sangat mencintai budaya dan bahasa jepang sehingga bahasa jepang mereka sangat bagus.

Mendengar itu kedua perempuan yang menduduki jabatan siswa tertinggi ini mulai percaya dan mereka di berikan izin untuk hari tentang pakaian mereka, setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kelima orang ini melangkah menuju kelasnya karena mereka satu kelas jadi tidak perlu pisah-pisah agar dapat memudahkan Daiki dalam mengawasi Anggotannya dan heir di sekolah ini.

 _Tok…Tok…Tok_

Suara ketukan berasal dari luar pintu kelas XII-B, guru yang tengah mengajarpun memberhentikan pengajarannya untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

 _Kreet!_

Daiki dan yang lainnya tampak diluar pintu, tangan sang pemegang dari _Skull memory_ ini menyerahkan sebuah surat tentang murid pindahan kepada sang guru yang mengajar. Dengan teliti guru ini membaca surat tersebut dan ketika sudah selesai mereka di perbolehkan masuk.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika serikat, jadi dapat kalian perkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Uzumaki Daiki."

"Kurosaki Tonbo."

"Jun Chameleon."

"Alex Arc."

"Himiko Toga"

Dan akibatnya membuat seisi kelas _Sweetdrop_ karena perkenalan yang singkat dan padat, namun tatapan lain diberikan oleh seorang remaja putri pewaris dari klan Gremory serta Himejima Akeno.

"Akeno beritahu Kiba dan Issei pada jam istirahat untuk mata-matai mereka." Perintah gadis rambut merah dan dibalas dengan nada menggoda dari akeno, kelima orang ini segera duduk dibangkunya masing-masing yang berada di belakang. Pembelajaran yang tadi terhenti kini kembali berlanjut.

* * *

 _Istirahat!_

Kelompok Breseker Blood kini berada diatap sekolah untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka namun ada dua orang yang tengah memata-matai mereka tidak jauh dari sini. Daiki mengetahui ada yang tengah memata-matai hanya membiarkan saja dan dia memulai pembicaraan yang berbeda pemahaman namun tetap menjuru pada topik misi ini.

"Menurut mu bagaimana tentang dua kelompok Gangster dikota ini." Tanyanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Bagiku salah satu diantara mereka memeiliki kepintaran yang sangat cerdik dalam pengobservasian serta strategi, dan untuk kelompok yang satunya mungkin mereka hanya mengandalkan otot dari pada otak sungguh berlawanan satu sama lain." Tanggap Alex yang tengah tiduran dilantai sambil menantap langit biru kedua temannya yang lain yaitu Kurosaki dan Jun hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan padat yaitu Setuju. Himiko kini tengah menyandar dibahu kanan dari Daiki telihat wajahnya namapak lelah akibat permainan tadi malam bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Daiki, menurutmu siapa yang akan terjun ke medan pertempuran melawan dua perwakilan dari kelompok tersebut." Ucap kurosaki tengah duduk diatas pagar pembatas atap sekolah sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya, namun sorot matanya menuju kearah bosnya ini.

"Bagiku Jun pantas dengan tugas ini." Jawabnya dengan menutup mata sementara itu Jun yang namanya disebut hanya terseyum kecil dan kemudian mengangukkan kepalannya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baiklah saatnya kembali ke kelas." Daiki membangunkan Himiko dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas di ikuti para anggota Breseker Blood yang lainnya, sementara itu Kiba dan Issei yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dari setiap kalimat yang terucap oleh mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, lebih baik kita laporkan apa adanya kepada Buncho." Ucap kiba pada rekannya ini, kiba dan Issei pun pergi dari tersebut ditengah perjalanan Issei melakukan pembicaraan dengan teman disampingnya ini.

"Kiba, apa kau paham yang tadi mereka ucapkan karena aku sangat tak paham apa maksud mereka itu." Tanya Issei terhadap masalah yang tadi.

"Entalah Issei-san, aku kurang paham juga namun yang pasti kita harus memberitahu Buncho apa adanya saja." Jawab Kiba.

Di club penelitian ilmu gaib, kini Rias tengah menyabut tamu dari klan Sitri atau teman masa kecilnya ini. Mereka meminum teh yang disiapkan oleh Akeno, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara dua heir underworld ini sampai Sona membuka obrolan.

"Rias apa kau merasakan kekuatan yang cukup kuat tadi pagi ?" Tanya Sona dengan menatap temannya ini, Rias yang telah selesai memeinum teh nya menaruh cangkir tersebut ke meja lalu.

"Iya aku merasakannya dan apa yang kau bilang, dan kekuatan tersebut berasal dari empat orang remaja berpenampilan berbeda disekolah ini kan dan untuk perempuannya aku tidak merasakan apa pun." Balas Rias.

"Kau benar, biarku tebak kelima orang itu masuk kekelasmu." Rias mengangukan kepalanya, dan dari sini mereka mulai mengobrol untuk merekut mereka menjadi anggota Peerages. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengundang mereka ke tempat ini.

"Baiklah setelah pulang sekolah aku akan memertintah Saji untuk menjemput kelima orang kesini tersebut lalu kau."

"Sama aku akan memerintah Issei untuk membawa mereka kesini beritahu saja Saji untuk pergi bersama Issei untuk menjemput mereka."

Sona berdiri untuk pergi dari tempat ini namun sebelum melangkah keluar bersama queenya ini Kiba dan Issei datang. Melihat kedua anggota preagenya datang Rias segera menayakan bagaimana dengan misi memata-matai kelima orang tersebut.

Hal itu membuat Sona penasaran dengan hasil dari misi memata-matai kelima orang tersebut sehingga dia kembali duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka ucapkan.

"Kami hanya mendengar tentang pertempuran antara gangster dalam percakapan mereka dan tidak lebih serta mereka sepertinya tidak mengetahui tentang kekuatan mereka." Ucap kiba.

Mendengar itu Sona dan Rias sempat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan kiba namun mereka kembali biasa, kedua pemimpin ini saling menatap satu sama lain mereka merasa ganjil tentang percakapan antara lima orang tersebut tersebut. Namun tetap saja sekuat apa pun mereka menggali informasi tentang keberada gangster di daerah sini sangatlah sulit karena kelompok kejahatan ini sangat rapih dan tertutup ditambah informasi yang sulit sekali diraih sekalipun oleh para iblis ini.

"Terima kasih, Kiba Issie kalian boleh kembali ke kelas dan tolong untuk pulang sekolah Issie pergilah bersama saji untuk menjemput kelima orang itu kesini."

"Buncho apa kau bermaksud memasukan mereka kedalam Peerages ?" tanya Issei

"Iya dan aku hanya akan merekut dua orang dan sisanya akan di serahkan ke dalam Peerages milik Sona Kaichou."

"SIALAN SEKARANG BERTAMBAH LAGI DUA BISHOUNEN!" Teriak nistanya, dan membuat para iblis disana _Sweetdrop_.

* * *

 _Pulang sekolah!_

Anggota Team Breseker Blood masih berada di dalam kelas mereka tahu bahwa kedua heir itu pasti akan memanggil salah satu anggota preage mereka untuk menjemput mereka. Dan akhirnya datang dua orang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat dan kuning.

"Daiki-senpai, dan yang lainnya kalian diundang oleh Buncho dan Kaichou untuk datang ke Club penelitian ilmu gaib ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan." Ucap Saji, namun wajah mesum keduanya mulai muncul akibat melihat ke imutan dan kecantikan dari perempuan berambut pirang dengan model twin tail.

Hehm!

Suara batuk dari Daiki membuat sadar kedua pengguna Scared gear naga ini, mereka melihat kearah Daiki yang akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu tolong tunjukan jalannya, agar masalah ini cepat selesai." Ucap Daiki dan dibalas dengan ucapan baiklah oleh kedua orang tersebut dan merekapun mengikuti kedua iblis ini ke tempat dimana Kesepakatan akan berlangsung.

* * *

 _Club penelitian ilmu gaib_.

Kini anggota club dengan osis sedang menunggu Issie dan saji yang tengah menjemput mereka, semuanya ada disini dari Benteng dari Rias Gremory Kaneko Toujo, Bishop sang pemegang Scared gear Twin Healing Asia argeto, lalu Kuda/Knight yaitu Yuuto Kiba dan terakhir berdiri disamping Rias yaitu Quuennya Akeno sementara Sona begitupun mengajak semua anggotanya.

 _Tok…Tok…Tok_

Pintupun terbuka dan masuklah Issei dan Saji bersama lima orang lainnya, kedua iblis ini kembali ke tempat preagenya masing-masing berkumpul. Rias berdiri dan memberikan sambutan ucapan selamat datang kemudian mereka dipersilahkan duduk, Akeno menngambil mampan berisi minuman teh dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Baiklah apa kalian tahu kenapa kami memanggil kalian kesini ?" tanya Rias dan dijawab oleh Alex dengan tidak, Rias menatap Sona untuk memberitahu mereka sekarang Sona yang merasa dirinya tengah ditatap Rias mengangukan kepalaya.

"Sebelum itu mohon maaf atas tadi, namaku adalah Rias Gremory ketua dari Club ini lalu disebelahku ini adalah Kaichou yaitu Sona Sitri, Dan kami adala-."

"Iblis." Ucap Daiki yang memotong ucapan dari gadis berambut merah ini, semua mata terbelalak terkejut para iblis ini mereka sangat terkejut dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Daiki.

"B…Bagaiman kau bis-." Ucap Sona

"Tahu, Sudalah aku mengetahui tentang kalian berdua heir Underworld Gremory dan Sitri, agar tak berlama-lama intinya kalian ingin kami bergabung dengan salah satu preage kalian bukan namun mohon maaf kami tidak menolak."

"Kami akan berikan apapun pada kalian Harta, Wanita, atau apapun." Ucap Rias

"Bagaimana yah, begini saja kita buat kesepakatan dengan pertarungan antara salah satu anggota ku melawan perwakilan kedua preage lalu isi kesepakatan ini adalah jika kalian menang maka kami akan menjadi anggota preage kalian tetapi jika kami yang menang maka kalian harus menaati satu aturan yang telah dibuat olehku bagaimana!"

"apa maksud mu dengan kami harus menaati aturan memang siapa kalian!" ucap sona yang tak terima jika dia harus menaati aturan yang dibuat selain olehnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian ini hanya seekor anak ayam manja yang harus kembali pulang ke mamah." Ejek Jun agar dapat memanaskan suasana.

"KAU BILANG KAMI PENGECUT!" Teriak Issei dengan penuh amarah karena merasa harga dirinya pemimpinya di injak-injak oleh orang berambut uban ini dan begitu juga dengan Saji.

"Ohh aku sangat takut… bukan begitu Hyoudo Issei sang Sekiryutei, ah apakah kau ingat mantan pacarmu siapa yah aku lupa namanya oh iya Raynare." Balas Jun dan itu membuat semua orang semakin terkejut terutama Issei yang semakin emosi.

"BANGSAT SEBENARNYA SIAPA KALIAN INI!"

"Tidak hanya itu kami mengetahui semua orang disini." Ucap Kurosaki dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Akeno "Putri hasil dari perkawinan anggota Himejima dan Jendral malaikat jatuh, benar-benar menyedihkannya dimana sekarang ayahmu kalau tidak salah Baraqiel."

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama orang itu!" kini Akeno mulai terpancing dengan emosinya

"Hm, lalu kucing kecil yang sangat jauh dari kakaknya Kuroka, takut mengendalikan kekuatanya lagi pula nama asli mu adalah Shirone kan Serta Objek tes kegagalan dari pedang Excaliburn dan terakhir Iblis kecil yang polos tak mengetahui dunia yang kejam ini."

Rias mulai menaik kan auranya menjadi menggerihkan dia tidak terima penghinaan terhadap anggota peeragesnya sampai seorang membuka suara kembali.

"Kalian hanya iblis labil yang berada dibawah dua maou palsu sekarang ini, atau mungkin kakak kaliankan yaitu Sirzech Gremory dan Serafall Sitri mereka berdua hanya maou palsu ditambah klan kalian yang sangat buruk." Ucap Alex

Sudah habislah kesabaran para iblis ini pertama mereka menghina seseorang kemudian menghina seorang Maou dan terakhir adalah Menjelekan harga diri dari sebuah klan di Underworld

"DENGAR AKU INGIN KALIAN BERMINTA M AAF PADA KAMI SEBELUM AKU MEMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA." Ucap Rias dan tak jauh dari rias sona juga mulai emosi akibat ucapan mereka.

"Baiklah kami akan minta maaf dan masuk ke Peerages kalian asalkan dua diantara kalian bisa mengalahkan salah satu anggotaku selain itu kami juga akan menjadi budak rendahan kalian, namun jika kalian kalah maka kalian harus menaati satu hal. Bagaiman sepakat." Ucap Daiki dengan tenang

Tanpa pikir panjang kedua iblis ini mesetujuinya, dan ini sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

* * *

 _Halaman Kuoh_

Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang membuat daun-daunan berterbangan kesana kemari di halaman ini dua kelompok iblis dengan emosi yang meluap-luap serta ke egoisan tanpa batas yang menginginkan kemenangan, sementara satu kelompok lainnya dengan kepala dingin dan tenang serta rencana yang sangat matang.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kalian turunkan dalam pertarungan ini." Tanya Daiki yang bersandar pada salah satu pohon sambil meliapat tangannya di dada, seolah itu adalah tindakan meremehkan lawan serta memancing kelemahan musush.

"TENTU SAJA ISSEI DAN SAJI PEMEGANG DARI SCARED GEAR LOGINUS DAN VITRA!"Ucap emosi Heir dari Gremory namun nampaknya iblis labil ini terlalu membesar-besarkan keangkuhannya ini. Sementara Sona hanya menatap tajam kearah Daiki dan yang lainnya.

"Begitu, kalau aku akan menurukan Jun Chameleon." Ucapnya dan remaja uban ini pun maju kedepan sambil membawa sebuah Deck card berwarna hijau dengan lambang kepala bunglong di tengahnya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang Seikryutei dan Vitra!" Dengan seyuman mengejek terhadap orang lain.

"Sialan kau!"

( **BOOSTER GEAR!** )

( **LINE!)**

Muncul Scared gear berwujud berupa sarung tangan bewarna merah dengan batu berlian hijau di atas telapak tangan, sementara saji berwujud seperti ular hitam dengan dua berlian ungu dimatanya dan berada ditelapak tangannya.

 _ **HENSHIN**_ **!**

Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan Deck tersebut kedepan dada, lalu secara misterius muncul sebuah belt dengan ditengahnya tempat untuk memasukan Deck tersebut, Jun memasukan deck tersebut dan kemudian tubuhnya terselimuti sebuah armor bewarna hijau dengan helm layak bunglon dengan sebuah kepala mirip bunglon berada di paha kirinya. ( _See: Kamen rider Verde)_

Semua iblis menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka bahkan sona kembali dibuat terkejut oleh aksi mereka ini.

"Sona a…apa itu Scared gear." Tanya Rias

"Bukan aku tak merasakan aura Scared gear melaikan aura yang lain dari dirinya yang tidak ku ketahui." Jawabnya

"Baiklah mari kita mulai game ini"

Dengan cepat sosok ini melesat dengan cepat menuju kedua lawannya, Issei dan Saji yang telah sadar dari rasa keterjutan segera menyerang balik dengan menambah energy dalam Booster gear untuk menembakan Dragon Shot semenatara Saji mundur untuk menyiapkan Absorption Line.

Jun menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei dan membuat inang dari sang naga langit ini semakin emosi ketika berdekatan dia mengambil ancang-ancang pada lengannya untuk meninju bagian perut dari si rambut cokelat. Issei yang mengetahui itu segera menghindar kearah kanan agar tak mengenainya tetapi Jun bukan berniat untuk memukul Issei melainkan kedua tangannya ini untuk menjadi tumpuan bawah bagian kaki sekarang menjadi bagian atas dan kepala menjadi dibawah dengan kedua tangannya menjadi penahan, melihat itu Issei sempat terkejut dan tak berapa lama kedua tanga Jun memberikan dorongan sehinga mebuatnya melompat keatas lalu tubuhnya kembali semula di udara jun menyiapkan serangan kaki dengan mengankat kaki kanan setinggi mungkin lalu

 **BRAKK!**

Bagian kepala Issei kini menyentuh tanah dengan sangat menyakitkan jun memandang menyedihkan kearah remaja mesum ini sampai tali berwarna biru mengincarnya dengan cepat sang bunglon ini melakukan back flip ketika berhenti di seberang tali biru ini tetap mengincarnya dan akhirnya tangan kanannya terjerat bersama kaki kanan, lalu menatap lurus menuju si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Saji.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, Hyoudou cepat bangkit dan serang dia dengan Dragon Shot sekali lagi."

Issei yang mendengar itu segera berusah bangkit dan mengumpulkan energy.

( **BOOST** ) ( **BOOST** ) ( **BOOST** ) ( **BOOST** ) ( **BOOST** ) ( **BOOST** )

( **DRAGON SHOT** )

Bola energy sangat kuat melesat menuju ke arah Jun yang terperangkap, dengan tenang tangan kiri jun mengambil sebuah kartu dari tempat Deck card di beltnya lalu menampilkan kartu dengan nama _Clear Vent_ tersebut ke semua orang dan menjatuhkannya pada Bio visor atau card reader dengan cepat sebuah klip layaknya lidah bunglon melekat ke kartu itu lalu menariknya ke Bio visor.

 **(Clear Vent)**

Seluruh tubuh jun mulai menghilang tak terlihat oleh semua orang bahkan membuat Issei dan Saji membuka mulutnya karena hal ini, begitu juga dengan yang lain namun terkejut dan aneh dengan hal ini. Saji mulai melepaskan ikatan talinya dan membuat Dragon shot milik Issei melewati begitu saja tanpa mengenai apa pun.

"Kemana dia?"

Semuanya dibuat heran terkecuali kelompok Daiki yang tengah memandang kearah pertarungan.

'Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai sekarang.' Batin Daiki.

Tiba-tiba serangan pukulan mendarat di perut saji membuatnya memuntah kan air liur dan kemudian serangan demi serangan melesat ke arah wajah badan dan yang lain namun yang mereka lihat Saji seolah-olah di pukul oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat Sona mulai merasa kawatir terhadap pionnya ini sampai akhirnya kekawatiran itu pecah akibat melihat saji seolah wajahnya ini di tedang membuatnya terdorong kebelakang dan menabrak pohon lalu pingsan.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI." Teriak Sona dengan sedih melihat saji dan tanpa sadar air matanya mulai membasuhi mukanya juga dengan anggota preage sona yang lainnya.

"Chi…Chi…Chi, sepertinya ksatriamu ini benar-benar sangat menyedihkan yah." Suara yang membuat hati bergetar mereka melihat Jun kini tengah berada dihadapan saji dan mencekram kerah baju lawanya keatas.

"Biar aku jelaskan satu hal nona, tadi adalah salah satu kemampuanku yaitu dapat membuatku berkamuflase layaknya seekor bunglon dan dengan kemampuan ini aku dapat mendekati musuh tanpa terlihat walaupun kalian dapat merasakan energi ku ini namun kalian tidak akan bisa menebak dimana keberadaanku." Lalu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Jun melepar saji kearah peeragesnya seperti sampah yang harus dibuang.

"Satu tumbang, sekarang tinggal seorang lagi." Jun berjalan mendekati Issei yang sekarang mulai ketakutan sampai dia berhenti beberapa meter dari Issei lalu menarik satu kartu lagi dengan nama _Final Vent_ dan memasukannya ke Bio visor.

( **FINAL VENT** )

Mendengar kata _Final_ membuat ke tidak tenagan di hati Issei dan kelompoknya dan yang paling tidak tenang adalah Rias lalu Asia dan Akeno.

Tap…Tap…Tap

Muncul sesosok bunglon humanoid di belakang Issei semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut dengan kehadiran monster tersebut Issei menegokan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan melihat sosok ini, Bunglon ini memanjangkan lidahnya keatas lalu membengkok kannya sedikit Jun melompat keatas dengan posisi kaki di ikat oleh lidah si bunglon lalu dengan kuat bunglon ini mengayunkannya ke arah Issei lalu meraih musuhnya dan bunglon ini melepaskan ikatan lidah di kaki Jun yang pada waktu ini dia berputar 360 derajat dan sekarang posisi keduannya terbalik dimana jun sekarang kepalan diatas semantara Issei dengan kepala di bawah. ( _See: Final Vent Kamen rider Verde_ )

"RASAKAN INI SEKIRYUTEI."

 **BRAKKK!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Ledakan terjadi ditempat itu sekarang Jun pergi dari arena itu dengan penampilan seperti sebelumnya dan Issei sekarang kondisinya sungguh memprihantikan yaitu kepala terbentur dengan keras sekali dan hampir masuk kedalam tanah.

"ISSEI \ ISSEI-SAN!" Teriak anggota yang lain.

"Itu masih sepertiga kekuatanku kalau aku menggunakan seratus persen maka hasilnya akan berbeda mungkin kepala pionmu ini akan hancur berkeping-keping." Ujar Jun kepada kelompok Gremory yang kini tengah mengobati naga merah ini, pertarungan telah usai kemenangan diraih oleh Daiki dan kelompoknya dan itu berati sesuai kesepakatan mulai sekarang sampai waktu yang belum di tentukan kelompok Gremory dan Sitri harus menaati satu aturan dari Daiki.

"Nanti akan kuberikan isi aturan yang harus kalian taati." Kemudian kelompok ini pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk kembali kerumah mereka sementara dua kelompok iblis ini tengah di landa rasa memalukan dan penyesalan, ini bukan salah Issei maupun Saji namun ini salah mereka semua mereka terlalu memikirkan emosi di banding ketenangan sehingga membuat kehancuran sendiri sekarang mereka kehilangan hal paling penting yaitu sebuah Harga diri.

* * *

 _Kyoto, japan_

Naruto kini tengah menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang yang indah suasana pedesaan membuat hati dan pikirannya serasa tenang sampai suara manis dari istrinya ini membagunkannya dari alam pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa anata ?"

"Tidak ada Tsuma aku hanya merasa tenang dan damai lalu soal Daiki mungkin anak itu tengah bermain dengan pacarnya." Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar kata bermain wajah Yasaka memerah melihat itu Naruto mendekati Yasaka dan merangkul pinggul dari Ratu yokai ini. Membuat Yasaka cukup terkejut dan semakin memerah karena kelakuan suaminya ini

"Bagaimana dengan Kunou, Tsuma ?"

"D…Dia sudah tidur di kamarnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Naruto menjeda ucapannya lalu mengedong yasaka dengan ala Bridal Style "Ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dari mu Tsuma." Lanjut Naruto dengan mendekatkan mulutnya kearah kuping yasaka membuat yasaka sedikit terasang dan geli.

"A…AA…Apa itu Anata."

"Aku ingin kita membuat beberapa Uzumaki kecil lainnya untuk menjadi saudara baru Kunou dan Daiki."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya ini wajah Yasaka menjadi sangat merah padam namun dia mengangukan kepalanya yang berarti dia setujuh dengan keinginan suaminya ini, dengan senang Naruto membawa sang Istri untuk bermain dan pada akhirnya menjadi malam yang penuh dengan jeritan hawa nafsu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Jika lemonya kurang lebih atau apalah, Athor minta maaf karena masih pemula untuk menulis cerita tentang begituan, selain itu di sini muncul tiga orang anak buah dari Daiki yaitu Kurosaki Tonbo, lalu Jun Chamaleon dan Alex Arc dengan kemampuan kamen rider yang baru di ketahui milik Jun adalah kamen rider Verde. Sementara Himiko Toga adalah karakter dari (Boku no Hero Academy) sekian terima kasih.

 _Saa Jane._


	5. Chapter 5

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 5: Dendam_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA), (DAIKI X HIMIKO)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE :_

 _Terima kasih atas kritikan dan saran untuk Fanfic ini, di chapter ini dan beberapa kedepannya akan menjuru ke Naruto dulu di Kyoto, masa lalunya sedikit-demi sedikit akan terungkap jadi kedepannya History Gear akan mengungkap kelemahannya dan Kekuatan sejati._

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Bagaimana dengan Kunou, Tsuma ?"

"D…Dia sudah tidur di kamarnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Naruto menjeda ucapannya lalu mengedong yasaka dengan ala Bridal Style "Ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dari mu Tsuma." Lanjut Naruto dengan mendekatkan mulutnya kearah kuping yasaka membuat yasaka sedikit terasang dan geli.

"A…AA…Apa itu Anata."

"Aku ingin kita membuat beberapa Uzumaki kecil lainnya untuk menjadi saudara baru Kunou dan Daiki."

* * *

 _Kyoto, Japan_

Sinar mentari mulai menghangatkan setiap sendi kehidupan, hembusan angin sejuk menjadi sesuatu yang menenagkan di pagi ini. Kini pasangan suami istri ini masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka jika dilihat keduanya tidak memakai sehelai benangpun dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut putih.

Tit!

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, dirinya bangun dan melirik kearah sebelahnya yaitu sang istri yang terlelap sangat tenang dan damai wajahnya sangat cantik ditambah dengan bibirnya yang lembut membuat siapapun tergoda.

'Kalau kau tidur kecantikan mu sangat tak ada duannya.'

Cup!

Dia mengecup kening dari istrinya ini, kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi menuju kearah dapur untuk membuat kopi. Di perjalanan menuju dapur banyak pelayan yokai menghormat padannya namun kadang hal itu membuat naruto tidak suka karena dia berpikir bahwa semua status yokai sama dan di satukan melalui perbedaan.

Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan anak perempuannya tengah bermain ayunan di halaman belakang, namun sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh Tengu tetapi naruto sangat paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Kunou sekarang.

Naruto mendatangi Kunou dan Tengu yang berada di halaman berlakang terlebih dahulu untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan anaknya, Tengu yang melihat suami dari Yasaka datang memberikan hormatnya. Sementara Kunou langsung memeluk kaki sang ayah dan dibalas naruto dengan mengelus rambut sang putri yokai ini.

"Tengu kau boleh pergi, untuk kunou biar aku yang menjaganya." Ucapnya dengan berwibawa dan bijaksana. Yokai hidung merah pajang ini megerti dan akhirnya pergi menuju kedepan istana untuk mengecek keamanan di sekitanya.

"Kunou ayah tau kau sedang memikirkan apa."

Kunou melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah sang ayah, ke dua bola mata berbeda warna saling bertatapan. Naruto kemudian duduk dihamparan rumput sambil terseyum kearah Kunou yang mengikutiya.

"Teman bukan, kau butuh teman."

Mata Kunou mulai mengeluarkan air bening wajahnya mulai tertutup oleh rambutnya, perasaan sedih muncul dihati Yokai kecil kyubi ini sejak dulu dia ingin sekali memiliki seorang teman namun apa daya semua orang yang melihatnya selalu memandang hormat dan berbeda membuatnya tidak bisa bebas dalam apapun bahkan hubungan sosial yang mengakibatkan para anak-anak sebayanya selalu ketakutan ketika Kunou datang dengan pengawalan untuk keamanan dan kehormatan seorang putri. Namun di satu sisi Kunou ingin sekali bebas bercanda bermain tanpa memandang sebuah status siapapun.

"Menangislah keluarkan segala kesedihanmu."

Huahh!

Tangis Kunou pecah, kesedihannya mulai dikeluarkan melalui air mata yang mengalir membasuhi wajahnya. Naruto memeluk putrinya ini, laki-laki ini memahami masalah apa yang tengah dilandanya dia hanya menginginkan seorang teman namun akibat statusnya membuatnya sulit mendapatkan seorang teman. Hingga lama-kelamaan tangis kunou mulai berhenti, Naruto mulai melepas pelukannya dan membersihkan wajah sang putri dari sisa-sia air matanya.

"Kau tahu Kunou, dulu ayah sepertimu…" Naruto menjeda bicaranya kemudian mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang berada di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke langit yang biru.

"Dulu ayah adalah seorang putra mahkota dari suatu kerajaan di daratan Eropa, hal itu membuat ayah banyak di hormati namun karena hal itu juga banyak orang menjauh dari diriku karena perbedaan status dalam kehidupan kita. Ditambah peraturan-peraturan berat yang mengekang ayah bahkan hubungan sosial."

Mendengar cerita masa lalu sang ayah Kunou sangat terkejut ternyata sang ayah adalah seorang putra mahkota di sebuah kerajaan namun yang paling mengejutkannya lagi ternyata ayahnya pernah bernasib sama sepertinya yaitu kesulitan mendapatkan teman.

"Akan tetapi ayah tidak menyerah, berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang teman dan kebebasan. Bahkan sampai harus melanggar aturan yang dibuat kepada diriku pada akhirnya mendapat seorang teman pertamaku dan semakin-lama teman ku semakin banyak."

Naruto menyudahi ceritanya kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya menuju Kunou yang dari tadi mendengarkannya

"Jika ada aturan yang membuat mu tidak bebas maka langar lah aturan tersebut agar kau bebas." Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari acara duduknya dan memandang langit biru dengan mentari pagi yang menyinari. Kunou yang berada di belakang hanya dapat memandang ayahnya dengan terkejut karena ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Karena itulah langar aturan ini sekarang dan cari lah teman diluar sana agar kau tak merasa sendirian lagi." Ucap Naruto

Dengan langsung Kunou berdiri dan memandang sekali lagi ayahnya ini, kini putri yokai ini memiliki sebuah motivasi yang tidak membuatnya takut untuk melanggar aturan asalkan aturan itu terlalu membuat mu terkekang dan tak bisa bebas.

"Hai, _Tou-sama_!"

Mendengar teriakan sang anak perempuannya Naruto terseyum, karena bagimanapun orang tua pasti mengiginkan anak bahagia. Kemudian Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kunou di halaman tersebut namun di berhenti tidak jauh dan berucap.

"Dan satu hal lagi Kunou, jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

Dan akihrnya Naruto benar-benar pergi menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopinya. Sementara Kunoupun terseyum sang rubah kecil ini, segera berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya untuk melakukan seuatu.

* * *

Naruto melihat sang istri di dapur yang tengah membuatkan sebuah kopi, sepertinya pembicaraan dengan putrinya tadi mungkin cukup lama sehingga Yasaka sudah bangun dan pergi menuju ke dapur. Yasaka membalikan badan dengan tangannya memegang sebuah cangkir putih yang berisikan sebuah kopi namun dengan seyuman yang manis bagi orang yang melihat ratu yokai ini berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto menurutnya itu adalah seyuman _Shinigami_ yang akan mencabut nyawanya, badan Naruto bergetar karena merasakan aura dingin dari sang istri yang sangat mengerihkan.

"A-N-A-T-A!"

Istrinya kini sangat mengerihkan dia menaruh cangkir tersebut di hadapan Naruto, lalu duduk berlawanan dengan sang suami. Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya jika yang dihadapinya adalah seorang yang kuat dia pasti akan maju namun bila yang dihadapinya seorang Istri yang sudah dalam mode mengerihkannya dia memilih bersembuyi atau lari.

"H...Hai _Tsuma_."

"Tadi kau bilang apa ke Kunou!" Tanya sang istri yang masih mempertahankan seyuman manisnya, dan Naruto jangan ditanya lagi dia sudah ingin segera lari dari sini.

"A…Aku hanya bilang untuk bebaskan dirinya, memang salah." Balas suaminya ini.

"TENTU SAJA DENGAN CARA MELANGGAR ATURAN YANG SUDAH ADA, KAU HARUS TAHU AKU MEMBUAT ATURAN INI DEMI KESELAMATANNYA!"

Ucap marah Yasaka sementara Naruto yang melihat sang istri marah kepadannya hanya terseyum, Yasaka adalah seorang ibu yang sangat mengawatirkan putri kecilnya ini namun disisi lain aturan yang dibuatnya kadang membuat Kunou tidak bebas.

"Tsuma, ada hal yang harus kau tahu memang benar kau membuat aturan tersebut demi keamanan dan keselamatan Kunou namun terkadang aturan ini yang merebut kebebasannya. Kunou dia masih seorang anak yang membutuhkan teman untuk perkembangan Komunikasi dan sosialnya agar di kemudian hari dia tidak menjadi seorang pribadi yang tertutup, apa lagi statusnya sebagai penurus kerajaan Yokai ini Kunou harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan rakyatnya."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya ini Yasaka bungkam seribu bahasa, memang benar pria berambut pirang di depannya. Dia tidak memikirkan apa dampak lebih lanjut dari aturan yang dia buat karena hanya memikirkan tentang keselamatan putrinya ini. Kini Yasaka mulai menyadari kenapa Kunou selalu diam ketika berada di halam belakang.

"Aku terlalu egois."

"Tidak, bagaimana pun itu adalah tugas dari seorang ibu untuk memberikan keamanan dan kesalamatan serta kasih sayang pada anaknya, lagi pula mimpi setiap orang tua adalah untuk melihat anak-anak bahagia."

Mendengar Sangahan tetang dirinya Yasaka mulai mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya, dia hanya ingin melihat keluarganya ini bahagia, Naruto meminum kopi didepannya lalu tak berapa lama Kunou datang namun kali ini memakai pernampilan berbeda dari biasannya kaos berlengan panjang belang warna putih dan pink kemudian celananya rok berwarna putih juga dann sentuhan akhir sepatu jenis Warrior warna putih hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

" _Ohayou Kaa-sama_."

" _O…Ohayou."_

Kunou kemudian pergi menuju kursi yang kosong disebelah ibunya, dan sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang serius. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya melanjutkan minum kopinya namun dalam dirinya dia sangat banga pada Kunou yang tampil berbeda mungkin sudah lama Perempuan yokai muda ini ingin tampil berbeda.

" _Kaa-sama_ , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan boleh kah aku per…" ucapan Kunou dipotong oleh selaku ibunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kasih saying.

"Tentu saja kau boleh pergi, ibu sudah bicara dengan ayah mu."

" _Arigatou Kaa-sama_."

Kemudian dia mencium pipi ibunya ini, dan pergi menuju keluar istana dengan senang dan ceria. Yasaka dan Naruto terlihat bahagia tanpa lama-lama mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap kepergian Kunou.

"Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat yah."

"Iya, serasa baru kemarin mereka lahir dan sekarang mereka pergi menuju tangga ke dewasan."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan kemudian pergi bersama menuju suatu tempat yang mereka kenang. Suatu tempat dari awal kisah cinta mereka yaitu taman Sakura.

* * *

Kedamaian dan ketenangan khas perdesaan dapat dirasakan disini, kedua pasagan suami istri ini terlihat romantis. Banyak orang memandang keduannya sangat bahagia dan senang, tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan yaitu taman yang indah dengan pohon-pohon sakura.

"Kau ingat tempat ini Tsuma."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

Keduanya duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, Naruto sangat menyukai tempat ini disini adalah tempat pertaman kalinya dia bertemu dengan istrinya namun terkadang pertemuannya tidak berlangsung manis.

 **FLASHBACK ON!**

 _Naruto pertama kali datang ke negeri sakura ini dan lebih tepatnya Kyoto. Dia berkeliling tempat untuk melihat berbagai tempat namun yang membuatnya tertarik adalah taman pohon Sakura ini._

" _Tempat yang menarik." Ucapnya diapun duduk dikursi taman sambil meminum kopi yang dia beli diperjalanan tidak lupa sebuah dipinggir pinggangnya di selipkan yaitu History Gear._

 _Naruto melihat banyak orang berlalu-lelang kesana kemari, baik itu pasangan lalu keluarga maupun sahabat._

" _Boleh kah aku duduk disini."_

 _Suara indah membuyarkan imajinasi Naruto dia melirik kearah seseorang yang berbicara tadi, dihadapnya ada seorang memakai jaket bagian kepalanya tertutupi oleh kupluk sementara bagian kakinya sepasang celana levis dan sepatu sejenis olahraga._

" _Tentu saja silahkan."_

 _Seseorang inipun duduk disebelah Naruto yang masih memandang kearah orang-orang, karena mulai sunyi orang ini memulai pembicaraannya._

" _Jadi, kau berasal dari mana aku yakin kau bukan warga jepang."_

" _Iya, tepat sekali aku berasal dari daratan Eropa tetapi ibu ku dari Jepang, datang kesini untuk liburan namun sebelum itu bisa ku tahu nama mu."_

" _Oh maaf, Namaku Yasaka."_

" _Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _Keduanya pun berbincang-bincang beberapa hal yang menyenangkan sampai seseorang meneriaki mereka atau lebih tepatnya Yasaka. Mendengar itu keduanya mengalihkan pandangan menuju sekelompok orang yang berbapakaian layaknya Yakuza._

" _Kau, Harus kembali sekarang Hime."_

 _Yasaka mengelengkan kepala dan bersembuyi di belakang Naruto yang tengah berdiri sekarang. Dia begitu ketakutan dengan ucapan dari seseorang ini._

" _KAU!"_

 _Tangan orang ini ingin mencekram Yasaka namun sebelum dirinya berhasil sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya membuatnya terdorong kebekalang, beruntung beberapa temannya menahan agar tak terhempas._

" _B…BERANI YA KAU!"_

 _Chi! Naruto sangat tidak menyukai seseorang sepertinya orang yang tidak memperlakukan seorang perempuan secara lembut dan sopan, di depannya baginya dia adalah sampah yang harus di hancurkan kembali._

" _Dengar ibu ku pernah berkata seperti ini sayangi dan lindungilah para perempuan karena dari mereka lah kita lahir, dan karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu."_

 _Mendengar ucapan pemuda ini Yasaka sangat terkejut sangat jarang menemukan seseorang yang ingin melindungi perempuan bukan karena kecentikan atau keseksiannya tapi karena sebuah alasan yang mulia._

" _KAU TAU APA LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI SINI!"_

' _Tidak ada pilihan.' Batin Naruto_

 _Dia mengambil History Gear yang berada di sampingnya lalu mengarahkannya kedepan, seketika cahaya bersinar dari benda ini. Kemudian muncul aungan singa dari benda tersebut begitu juga dengan tubuh Naruto yang kini terbalut aura keemasan._

" _Kalian para Yokai yang kurang didikan, bersiap lah menghadapi Raja pemberani dan penakluk dari Yunani."_

 _Mendegar ucapan pemuda ini semua orang yang berada di situ terbelalak terkejut akibat identitas asli mereka diketahui ditambah alat yang megeluarkan aura yang cukup unik dan tidak diketahui. Yasaka hanya dapat takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda manusia ini._

 _Muncul sebuah kartu ditangan kanan Naruto yang berasal dari cahaya keemasan, bergambar seorang lelaki berambut hitam memakai pakaian armor khas Yunani kuno dengan tangan kanannya memegang senjata pedeang Xiphos. Dan bertuliskan_

 _(_ _ **ALEXANDER THE GREAT**_ _),_

" _Alexander-san." Yang kemudian memasukan kartu tersebut ke lingkaran History Gear, dan tak lama muncul seseorang dari partikel-partikel kecil yang bercirikan sama dengan gambar kartu tersebut disebelah kiri Naruto._

" _ **ALEXANDER THE GREAT**_ _"_

 _Satu kartu lagi muncul ditangan kanannya lagi namun kali ini bergambar seseorang pria memakai helm Sparta dengan jubah warna merah dibelakangnya membawa sebuah perisai bulat berwarna ke emasan ditangan kiri dan ditangan kanannya membawa tombak Dory tanpa dibalut armor untuk bagian atas hanya bagian bawahnya saja. Bertuliskan_

 _(_ _ **LEONIDAS**_ _)_

" _Leonidas-san." Muncul seseorang di samping kanan Naruto dengan gambaran yang sama dengan kartu._

" _ **LEONIDAS**_ _"_

 _Naruto mengangkat History Gearnya keatas dengan aura yang sangat hebat bahkan membuat para yokai di depannya ini merasa tak kuat berdiri._

" _Dua Raja yang hebat dari Yunani tolong pinjamkan kemampuan dan kekuatan kalian padaku untuk melawan para sampah ini!"_

 _Kemudian terdengar suar dari History Gear, yang sangat membuat gentar._

" _ **ALEXANDER THE GREAT, LEONIDAS FUSION TO!**_ _"_

" _ **HISTORIA: KING OF GOLDEN LEO STARDUST**_ _"_

 _Keduanya menyatu dengan Naruto, lalu aura keemasan ini membalut sang pemuda pirang yang lama-kelamaan muncul sosok baru dengan mata keemasan menyala mengenakan pakaian armor Yunani di seluruh tubuhnya, helm Sparta, dua pedang Xiphos yang diselipkan di kedua pinggangnya dan tombak Dory yang berada di tangan kanan perisai bundar di tangan kiri tidak lupa jubah berwarna merah bertenger dibelakang._

 _ **TRAK!**_

 _Naruto membenturkan tombaknya dengan tanah dan seketika tercipta kekai berwarna ungu yang dimana semua orang yang berada di luar seolah berhenti namun sebenarnya waktu masih berjalan seperti biasa hanya saja dia membuat sebuah kekai yang mengubah ilusi menjadi sebuah kekai yang dimana jika dari luar orang akan melihat mereka tidak ada tapi jika dari dalam mereka akan melihat orang lain seolah berhenti._

" _Sekarang mari kita mulai pertarungannya."_

 _Semua orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto menujukan wujud asli mereka atau bisa disebut_ _ **True form**_ _, berbagai macam yokai ada dihadapannya dari macan, oni, ular, dan lain-lain. Dengan tenang Naruto melangkah kedepan, dan tak lama dia melesat dengan kecepatan cepat yang sulit dilihat._

 _Dalam sekejap dia sudah ada dihadapa yokai berawajah harimau, aura keemasan melambai-lambai dengan ganas wajahnya tertutup helm menjadi tidak telihat hanya sinar bola mata kemasan yang terlihat._

" _Tunduklah!"_

 _Dan langsung saja yokai ini tunduk tanpa perlawanan yang berarti keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, melihat temannya kalah beberapa yokai maju kedepan sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke pemuda pirang ini dengan mudah Naruto menahan mereka menggunakan perisai emas miliknya, sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya dia mengerakan lengan kirinya yang keatas mengakibatkan yokai itu kehilangan keseimbangan dengan sigap Naruto menusuknya mengunakan tombaknya ini._

 _Kemudian dia mengankat tubuh yokai ini menggunakan tobaknya dan membantingnya kearah musuh lainnya, Naruto memutar badanya menuju kearah lain musuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengarahkan lengannya didepan dadanya kemudian membuka telapak tangan sambil mengucapka sebuah kalimat yunani._

" _ **Anoichtí trýpa**_ _."_

 _Dan sebuah hal menakjubkan terjadi muncul sebuah lubang cukup besar di belakang para yokai ini, dengan mereka berdiri dipinggir lubang ini, tanpa belama-lama kembali Naruto menancapkan tombaknya ketanah._

" _ **Vrychithmós astéria ékrixis**_ _."_

 _Terjadi retak-retakan tanah yang muncul dari tombak tersebut, semakin lama-semakin melebar dan akhirnya menjatuhkan para yokai kelubang tersebut. Memandang sangat tajam kearah para Yokai ini kemudian dia kembali melakukan hal sama sebelum lubang tersebut ada namun kali telapak tangannya dirapatkan seolah mengegam sesuatu._

" _ **Trýpa kleistí**_ _."_

 _Lubang tersebut menghilang dan keadaan tempat tersebut kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala, tanpa berlama-lama naruto bersiap menyerang beberapa orang lagi yang masih berdiri walaupun mereka sangat ketakutan._

" _Kalian hanya para sampah yang harus diberi pelajaran."_

" _M…AAF KAN KAMI!"_

 _Namun jawabanya tidak. Naruto menjatuhkan kedua senjatanya dan mengambil pedang Xiphos di kedua pinggannya kemudian melebarkan kedua tanganya dan menutup matanya_

" _Dewa Aeolus sang Dewa Angin Yunani, pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu."_

' _ **Anemostróvilos**_ _.' Batin Naruto_

 _Naruto berputar denga kecepatan suara yang menimbulkan sebuah tornado kedua pedangnya yang berada di kedua tanganya bergerak cepat, membuatnya tidak terlihat dengan cepat dia bergerak menuju musuhnya semuanya terhisap ke tornado tersebut dan apa yang kita lihat ketika beberapa yokai ada yang keluar dari tornado ini sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi oleh luka tebasan yang sang menyakitkan._

 _Akhirnya naruto mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat dan hebat, dia membalikan badan untuk melihat keadaan Yasaka. Dan seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar bukan karena kekuatannya namun dihadapannya kini perempuan yang diketahui berambut pirang ini beberapa bagian sensitive wanita terlihat karena jurus tadi yang mungkin mengenai Yasaka. Wajah Naruto memerah padam karena melihat dua gunung yang timbul, namun semua itu harus dibayar mahal Yasaka berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam yang sangat menakutkan._

" _Kau sudah puas melihat hah! Dasar Mesum!"_

 _ **PLAK**_ _!_

 _Naruto mendapat hadiah tamparan gratis dari sang Yokai muda ini, membuat sang pengguna History Gear terjatuh dengan sangat menyakitkan._

' _Apa salah ku kami-sama!'_

 **FLASHBACK OFF!**

Sungguh Naruto mengigat hal itu sangat lah memalukan namun apa daya tanpa adanya kejadian itu mungkin dirinya tidak akan memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan hebat. Tanpa sadar seyuman indah bertenger di wajahnya, melihat itu Yasaka merasa aneh kepada suaminya.

"Kau kenapa _Anata_ ?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memasukan keduan lenganya ke saku celana.

" _Tsuma_ , aku hanya bahagia."

Mendengar itu Yasaka ikut senang mengikuti sang suami dan mengaitkan lenganya di lengan suaminya yang sang dia cintai mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling taman ini.

* * *

 _Sementara itu!_

* * *

Kunou tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan kota _Kyoto_ berpenampilan layaknya manusia normal. Pemandangan sangat menakjubkan terlihat didepan matanya, dia tengah menuju ke suatu tempat yaitu Taman para remaja.

Perempuan ini melirik ke beberapa tempat saat perjalanan karena baru kali ini dia keluar dari lingkungan istana yang sangat ketat. Dan tak terasa perjalanan dia sudah sampai du tempat tujuan di melihat banyak muda-mudi yang saling ber romansa, lalu bercakap-cakap dan bermain. Namun ketika matanya melirik ke suatu tempat yang sepi yaitu dibawah pohon yang dimana seorang perempuan berambut biru tua dengan model di ikat twintail membuatnya sangat _Kawaii_ dengan setelan seperti anak sekolah ( _See: Wendy Marvell (Earthland) in Arc Edolas)_

Kunou berjalan medekatinya karena melihat dirinya sendirian, dia berpikir apa kah perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengannya ini tidak memliki teman.

"Ehm… Permisi boleh aku bertannya ?" Tanya Kunou.

"Iya, Kau mau bertanya apa e ?"

Kunou menudukan badannya, karena meminta maaf akibat lupa menyebutkan namanya.

"Maaf, namaku Uzumaki Kunou."

"Kalau aku Wendy, Wendy Marvell."

Keduanya kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal yang bersifat umun tetapi kemudian mereka berdua mulai berteman namun dalam batin Kunou dia merasaka aura naga dari teman berambut birunya ini tapi itu dihiraukan terlebih dahulu. Sampai sebuah suara milik orang lain membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian.

"Halo, nona-nona manis." Ucap seseorang berkepala hampir botak, dan diikuti dengan beberapa teman mereka.

Kunou memandang jiji kearah mereka semua, sekarang dia ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang aneh ini walaupun dia seorang perempuan tapi jangan lupa dia adalah putri dari Kerajaan yokai yang sudah pasti dibekali dengan beberapa latihan pertahanan diri.

"Bisa kah kau pergi dari sini Tuan."

Namun itu semua tidak dihiraukan mereka malah makin berani dengan menyentuh tangannya, dengan latihan yang sudah di pelajarinya Kunou menangkis lengan kotor milik orang ini lalu menyalurkan energi _Senjutsu_ ke telapak tanganya dan meninju perut dari orang menjijikan ini.

 **HUAK!**

Air liurnya keluar karena pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan, kini dia langsung tumbang. Melihat temannya beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak terima akan menyerang Kunou namun sebelum itu sebuah pusaran mirip badai terlebih dahulu mengenai mereka.

" _ **TENRYU NO HOKO!**_ "

Membuat mereka semua terpental cukup jauh, Kunou yang melihat itu melirik kearah temannya ini dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Sementara Wendy mengambil nafas setelah mengeluarkan jurus tersebut dan kemudian menatap ke arah Kunou.

"Kunou-san, sebenarnya aku adalah Seorang _Dragon Slayer_."

Mendengar itu Kunou merasa kurang paham apa arti dari _Dragon Slayer_ , dia bertanya apa itu _Dragon Slayer._ Dan Wendy dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa _Dragon Slayer_ adalah seorang manusia namun ada perbedaan dimana ia dilatih oleh seorang naga dalam sihir yang dinamakan Sihir pembunuh naga, walaupun begitu namun akibat sihir ini dirinya menjadi Half Dragon.

"Kalau begitu…" Tanpa rasa malu Kunou mengeluarkan kedua pasang telinga _Kitsune_ yokainya membuat sang gadis berambut biru tua ini terbelalak kaget. "Aku adalah seorang Yokai lebih tepatnya Yokai _Kitsune_."

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok monster berbentuk seperti harimau _Sabertooth_ namun humanoid dengan beberapa bulu ditubuhnya, matanya sangat tajam dia menatap kedua gadis ini dengan pandangan mangsa yang harus dimakan dan ketika sudah aman dengan cepat mahluk ini melesat kearah kedua perempuan di hadapannya tanpa banyak hal dia mencekram leher keduanya. Sontak Kunou dan Wendy terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi cekram yang sangat kuat membuat keduanya tidak bisa melepaskan diri,

"Si…Siapa kau."

 **GGRRRR!**

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kunou mahluk ini hanya mengaung lakyatnya seekor binatang liar yang lapar, keduan pandang gadis ini mulai kabur karena kekurangan oksigen. Tetapi terdengar suara yang sepeda motor yang melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka motor berwarna merah dengan merek _Ducati 999_ dengan seseorang menegankan helm berwarna merah dan pakaian ala anak motor namun berwarna merah ( _See : Pakaian Terui Ryu._ )

Dan dengan motornya dia langsung menabrak Monster aneh ini membuatnya terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, pada akhirnya kedua gadis ini dapat bebas berkat pertolongan pemuda misterius ini, Kunou dan Wendy segera menghirup udara dan ketika sudah agak baikan mereka menatap seseorang yang telah turun dari motornya. Rambut bergaya spike berwarna merah serta warna merah yang sangat hampir mirip darah lalu ada sebuah kalung berbentuk rantai di lehernya dan jangan lupa senjata yang bisa dikatakan sebuah pedang berada di tangannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu _Dolpant_ Brengsek!" Ucapnnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Sementara itu Monster atau yang lebih dikenal _Dolpant_ ini bangkit kembali dan berdiri berlawanan dengan sosok pemuda ini, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda ini mengeluarkan sebuah Belt berbentuk seperti setir sepeda motor atau disebut _Accel Drive_. Dia pun meletakannya di pingang bagian depan lalu muncul sebuah sabuk hitam dari belt dan menguncinya agar tak jatuh. Orang ini pun mengambil sebuah _Flashdiks_ dengan huruf A berbentuk seperti _Speed Meter_.

Melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda ini Kunou cukup terkejut karena apa yang dilihatnya hampir sama dengan milik adiknya.

'Apa dia mengenal Outoto ?' Batinnya.

" **ACCEL!** "

Suara yang berasal dari _Flashdiks_ tersebut lalu pemuda ini mengucapkan.

" _ **Hen...shin!**_ "

Dan dia langsung menacapkan Gaia memory tersebut ke sebuah lubang khusus yang berada di tengah sabuknya atau di sebut MonoSlot, setelah itu dia memegang setir yang bagian dari belt ini dan menariknya seperti menacap gas sepeda motor.

" **ACCEL!** "

Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh listrik merah dan beberapa simbol-simbol, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok ksatria merah, bagian wajahnya seperti lampu depan sepeda motor namun terlihat gagah dengan bagian matanya berwarna biru kemudian di betis kaki kiri dan kanan ada sesuatu seperti roda namun hanya setengah dan terkahir armor yang berada ditubuhnya sangatlah keren. ( _See: Kamen Rider Accel_ )

" **Ayo hancurkan penghalang!** "

Setelah mengucapakan kata khasnya ini dia berjalan pelan menuju musuh di depannya, namun di sisi lain musuhnya melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, dan melesatkan tinju bertubi-tubi kearah tubuhnya dengan cepatnya tak terhitung berapa banyak pukulan yang diterima pemuda ini, akan tetapi seolah tidak merasakan sakit dia hanya tenang dan membiarkan musuhnya bergerak. Cukup lama sampai tenaga dari monster ini seperti sudah mencapai batas yang mengakibatkan dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah puas main-mainnya, berarti kini bagian ku!"

Dengan seksama sosok ini mengankat pedangnya atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Engine Blade,_ dengan sekuat tenaga menebas horizontal ke arah musuhnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam dirasakan mahluk ini namun belum sampai dia terjatuh tiba-tiba sebuah api yang sangat panas membuat luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

 **GGRR!**

"Masih berdiri yah, kau cukup hebat untuk seorang _Dolpant_." Kemudian dia menyentuh stang bagian kiri dari beltnya, dan mengasnya dengan berkali-kali.

" **ACCEL MAXIMUN DRIVE!** "

Seluruh tubuh Accel diselimuti oleh api yang membakar, karena api itu _Dolpant_ dihadapannya ini mencoba melarikan diri namun tidak bisa karena luka yang diterimannya telah mengenai titik vital.

Dari posisinya berdiri dia melesat cukup cepar lalu melompat kearah lawannya ini yang tengah sekarat, dan langsung melancarkan tendangan menyamping yang dimana muncul motif bekas band ketika tendangannya melesat.

" _ **Accel Grand Slanzer**_ _!_ " ucapnya.

Kemudian dia mencabut beltnya dan kembali lagi menjadi ke penampilan awal dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Dan ketika beberapa langkah ledakan terjadi yang berasal dari _Dolpant_ tersebut.

" **Keputusasaan menunggumu di garis akhir!** " Dan setelah mengucapakan itu sosok ini pergi menuju kendaraanya yang terpakir tanpa apa-apa dia melewati Kunou dan Wendy. Matanya seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Kunou.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan mahluk apa mereka." Tanya gadis yokai ini, namun sosok ini tetap mengacuhkan pertannyaan dari Kunou dan sampai dia berada di jok motor tersebut tetap dirinya tidak peduli. Disitu Kunou tidak kehilangan akal dia menayai tentang adiknya yang mungkin dia kenal.

"Apa kau kenal dengan adiku." Ucap Kunou. Wendy yang melihat itu hanya dapat berada di sampingnya namun tetap saja dirinya juga penasarran siapa sosok pemuda ini.

"….."

Dia bersiap menekan stater dari motornya sampai Kunou mengucapkan sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar nama yang membuatnya sangat marah dan emosi.

"Namanya Uzumaki Daiki, apa kau kenal." Tetapi tiba-tiba aura yang berada disekitar tempat mereka berubah Kunou dan Wendy merasaka sebuah tekanan seolah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengatakan kalimat yang Kunou ucapkan tadi.

"Iya aku kenal dia temanku…" mereka tidak dapat melihat raut wajah dari pemuda ini karena tertutupi bayangan rambutnya "Namun sekarang dia adalah musuhku." Ucapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan dendam serta amarah yang sangat terpendam. Balasan yang diterima oleh pemuda ini membuat Kunou terkejut dan kaget. Dia tadi mengatakan dia adalah musuhnya namun dulu mereka adalah teman sebernanya adiknya ini memiliki masalah apa dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Akan kuberitahu nama ku, Jun, Jun Akaji." Dengan tatapan yang membuat keduanya takut, dibayangan mereka berdua seolah ada sesosok monster satria merah yang sangat kejam dibelakangnya. Hawa dingin menusuk Kunou dan Wendy mereka sangat tidak bisa percaya dengan sosok yang dikenal Jun ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi, beritahu adikmu itu bahwa sang Satria merah telah kembali." Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi mengendarai motornya meninggalkan kedua perempuan ini dengan rasa takut serta penasaran dengan sosok ini.

"Kunou-san sebenarnya apa masalah adikmu dengan orang tadi ?" tanya Wendy. Kunou hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Hari semakin sore membuat mereka udara disekitar mereka terasa dingin, Wendy berpamitan kepada Kunou dan kapan-kapan dia mengajaknya kerumahnya begitu pula dengan Kunou.

* * *

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

* * *

Kini Sang pengguna History Gear tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dia tidak menyangka bahwa para tetua Bangka itu menginginkan pertemuan dengannya. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang mereka inginkan darinya itulah pertanyaan yang timbul dibenak Naruto.

"Apa kau punya masalah _Anata_." Suara merdu yang menenangkan hati datang dari belakang Naruto dia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Yasaka yang berdiri di ujung pintu, tak berapa lama masuk kedalam karena kawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

"Hah…" Naruto mengambil nafas karena masalah ini, dia lalu melihat mata istrinya ini dan kemudian berucap " _Tsuma_ , aku hanya pusing menghadapi para tetua Bangka ini. Tidakkah mereka meninggalkan kita untuk satu hari saja dari masalah, apalagi aku masih belum memaafkan mereka atas kejadian ' **ITU** '."

Yasaka paham apa maksud suaminya ini, kejadian yang sangat licik terjadi ketika kedua anak mereka lahir kedunia ini. Namun dia juga harus menenangkan Naruto karena sangat berbahaya jika dia sudah terlarut dalam emosi yang membuat kemunduran.

"Tenangkan dirimu _Anata_ , kau harus mengontrol emosimu ini." Ucap Yasaka.

Naruto sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dia mulai mengontrol emosinya ini, dia menundukan kepalannya rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yasaka melihat itu mengaitkan tangannya ke leher pemuda ini dan mengelus-gelus pipi pemuda ini dengan wajahnya.

"Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, namun kau harus tahu Dendam tidak akan membawa hal-hal yang baik namun malah sebaliknya membawa kita dalam kehancuran. Jadi _Anata_ kumohon lupakan kejadian tersebut dan melangkahlah menuju masa depan."

" _Tsuma, Arigatou_ dan _Aishiteru_."

" _Aishiteru yo_."

Cup!

Ciuman hangat dan cinta membuat keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain. Perasaan tenang dan damai kini dirasakan oleh Naruto, mungkin dia harus melupakan dendam ini karena dihanya ingin sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan tidak ada penganggu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu _Tsuma_." Selepas mencium Yasaka.

Yasaka sangat senang melihat suaminya ini sedikit-demi sedikit melupakan kejadian tersebut. Namun dia tetap harus waspada karena mungkin saja para tetua itu akan memancing amara dari suaminya ini.

" _Tadaima!"_

Suara seseorang mengema di seluruh ruangan rumah, Yasaka dan Naruto yang mendengar itu terseyum mereka tahu suara siapa itu. Dan kemudian muncul Putri mereka di pintu menuju ruang keluarga ini. Dari ekspresi mukanya dia terlihat bahagia, namun meskipun ekpresi wajah terlihat bahagia Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kegelisahan dari kebahagian ini.

"Kunou apa kau punya masalah ?"

" _Tou-sama…_ sebenarnya" Kunou menatap sang ayah yang tengah duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya, dalam dirinya dia ingin menayakan hal ini apa kah dia mengenal sosok satria merah itu.

"Apakah, _Tou-sama_ kenal dengan teman-teman dari Outoto." Ucap Kitsune perempuan ini.

Naruto menatap heran kepada putrinya kenapa dia menayakan tentang teman-teman dari adiknya, dia memang tau tentang setiap teman Daiki bahkan sampai masa lalu mereka.

"Iya,ayah kenal dengan mereka semua. Memangnya kenapa kau menayakan hal ini."

"Kalau begitu apa _Tou-sama_ kenal dengan, Seseorang bernama Jun Akaji!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dia sangat kaget ketika putrinya menayakan tetang seseorang yang sangat di kenal karena Jun Akaji adalah teman pertama Daiki dan yang lebih menarik lagi dia adalah Wakil dari Team Berseker Blood. Namun pertemanan mereka hancur akibat suatu hal yang sangat sulit dimengerti.

"Kunou ada sesuatu yang harus kubilang tentang Daiki dan Jun bisa dibilang ini adalah masalah mereka berdua mengenai sesuatu yang rumit."

"Maksud _Tou-sama._ "

"Daiki pernah membunuh orang yang dicintai oleh Jun."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Pada Akhirnya saya memasukan Kamen rider Accel dengan Nama aslinya yaitu, Jun Akaji. Dan ternyata dia adalah Musuh dari Daiki yang dulunya adalah teman dari Kamen rider Skull. Namun semua berubah ketika Daiki membunuh orang yang dicintai oleh Jun membuatnya menjadi dendam kepada Daiki. Dan terima kasih atas para pendapat dan saran Reader Sekali lagi.

* * *

 _Saa jane._


	6. Chapter 6

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

 _CHAPTER 6: Angry_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA), (DAIKI X HIMIKO)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

* * *

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE : Baiklah ketemu lagi dengan Author, cukup lama yah tidak update cerita dari History of Legend ini. Kali ini akan di tunujakn kelamahan dari History Gear yaitu Emosi Kemuduran diaman emosi ini dapat mebuat seseorang terjatuh kedalam sebuah kegelapan dan akan mengangkat kartu-kartu dari kegelapan yang kelam sejarah. Dan juga terima kasih kepada para Reader yang sudah membaca Fanfic, ataupun memberi saran maupun pendapat dan kritikan._

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter:

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dia sangat kaget ketika putrinya menayakan tetang seseorang yang sangat di kenal karena Jun Akaji adalah teman pertama Daiki dan yang lebih menarik lagi dia adalah Wakil dari Team Berseker Blood. Namun pertemanan mereka hancur akibat suatu hal yang sangat sulit dimengerti.

"Kunou ada sesuatu yang harus kubilang tentang Daiki dan Jun bisa dibilang ini adalah masalah mereka berdua mengenai sesuatu yang rumit."

"Maksud _Tou-sama._ "

"Daiki pernah membunuh orang yang dicintai oleh Jun."

* * *

 _Kyoto, Japan_

* * *

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto ini sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak Daiki dia dengan mudahnya membunuh seseorang. Apa lagi seseorang yang sangat di cintai oleh teman dekatnya ini. Jantung yasaka serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya karena mendengar masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh putranya itu.

"Namun Daiki memliki alasan untuk melakukan itu."

"Alasan, apa alasananya Anata. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudah membunuh orang."

"Daiki melakukan ini karena dia terpaksa melakukannya, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain sebab jika tidak dihentikan Jun akan mati."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya ini, Yasaka sangat tidak percaya. Dipikiran ratu yokai ini Daiki adalah seorang yang pasti tidak akan bertindak gegabah dan akan memikirkan sebuah rencana lain.

"Itu tidak mungkinkan, Daiki pasti memikirkan rencana lain saat itu."

"Tsuma yang harus kau tahu sekarang adalah Daiki dan Jun adalah musuh."

Naruto menantap seduh kearah istrinya ini. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela. Apa kah akan terjadi sebuah pertempuran yang besar sesama teman, Daiki bagi Naruto dia tidak akan melukai temannya namun entah kenapa Daiki tega membunuh pacar dari wakilnya sendiri. Alasan dia belum memberikan sebuah alasan kenapa dia membunuhnya, hanya sebuah kalimat yaitu terpaksa yang Naruto dengar.

Kunou yang berdiri dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menggambarkan ke tidak percayaan. Wajahnya mulai menujukan kesedihan. Kenapa, kenapa adiknya bisa melakukan hal ini. Dia berjalan menuju sang ibu yang tengah menangis akibat kertidak percayaannya.

Angin malam _K_ yoto. Membuat suasana semakin menguncang, Yasaka sangat terasa tertekan dengan fakta yang ada. Meskipun suaminya ini telah mengatakan bahwa Daiki terpaksa melakukan ini namun alasan kenapa dia melakukan tindakan tersebut belum di ungkapkan. Kenapa masalah terus menghampiri keluarga mereka, apa kah tidak ada satu hari saja untuk terhindar dari masalah.

Kunou memeluk ibunya agar dia bisa merasakan rasa kesedihan. Jika Kunou bertemu dengan adiknya sekali lagi maka dia akan memberi pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan karena telah membuat sang ibu menangis. Naruto yang mengerti perasaan kedua perempuan tersebut hanya dapat membisu tanpa suara.

Naruto telah berpikir tidak mungkin anaknya itu melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang cara menyelesaikan suatu misi atau tugas dia memilih menggunakan kepala dingin dan rencana yang telah di siapkan. Dan pasti karena hal itu Naruto yakin Daiki tidak akan bertindak ceroboh.

Naruto mendekati Ibu dan Anak perempuannya yang tengah berpelukan. dia menyentuh pundak Yasaka. Yasaka mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah suaminya ini. Dengan perasaan yang sama Naruto mulai menatap Yasaka dan mengusap-ngusap pipi dari sang istri agar perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

"Jika aku bertemu dengan Outoto-Baka itu, akan kupastikan dia akan mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga."

* * *

Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa orang yang sudah tua, Yasaka berada di belakang suaminya ini. Dia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan berharap agar Emosi kemunduran tidak akan menguasai Pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang dengan wajah wajahnya yang sudah tua namun suaranya masih tegas dan membuat gentar siapa saja. Bagi Naruto itu hanyalah sebuah suara biasa dan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kesalahan mu dimasa lalu sangat lah fatal, apa kau tahu dirimu telah menodai keturunan dari seorang anak pemimpin sebelumnya klan Kitsune dan Yokai. Tidak lain adalah Yasaka-hime. Akibat ulah mu ini kita harus menangung malu karena Yasaka-hime melahirkan dua anak kembar yang memiliki perbedaan dimana sang perempuan hanya dilahirkan sebagai Half-Blood sementara laki-lakinya murni Manusia."

Tetua ini mengambil jeda sementara dan kemudian berteriak

"Karena itulah aku menginginkan dia untuk dihukum Mati!"

Sorak-sorak setuju bergema di ruangan tersebut benar-benar miris sekali. Wajah Naruto mengeras bukan karena hukumannya namun. Mereka semua menghina kedua Putra-Putrinya, Harta paling berharga miliknya. Jika yang mereka hina adalah dirinya sendiri, dia tidak masalah. Namun kalau keduan anakanya dan istrinya dia akan marah.

"Itu tidak boleh Tuan Hazaba." Ucap seorang Yokai merah berhidung panjang yang berdiri di tempat arah berlawana dari Yokai bernama Hazaba ini. Yah dia adalah Tengu.

"Apa maksud mu Tuan Tengu, sudah jelas-jelas Manusia ini telah mengotori garis keturunan dari pendahulu dan kenapa kau malah memihak pada Manusia ini."

"Karena dia temanku."

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yokai merah ini. Semuanya hanya dapat terkejut dan marah, Tengu seorang yokai terkuat dengan mudahnya mengangap manusia berambut pirang ini sebagai temannya. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran para tetua ini. Sementara Naruto terseyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan temanmu ini akan di hukum."

"Itu tidak masalah."

Tengu pun turun dari kursi kebesaran klan dan menuju sisi Naruto untuk membantunya, Yasaka yang melihat itu juga terseyum. Selama ini Tengu sudah membantu mereka dari manapun. Namun masalah belum selesai, kini cara apa lagi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghasut emosi dari suaminya ini.

"Manusia. Apa kau tahu gara-gara kau kita tidak lagi memiliki pewaris murni untuk fraksi Yokai ini, bagaimana jika ada kabar yang sangat membuat gempar bahwa perwaris klan Yokai sekarang tidak lagi Murni namun setengah busuk!"

Naruto terus menahan emosinya. Ini bukan sekedar emosi biasa, ini adalah emosi kemunduran sebuah emosi dimana dapat membuat seseorang mundur dari kemajuannya. Dan jika termakan maka sesuatu hal yang mengerihkan tentang History Gear akan terbuka.

"Anak-anakmu itu tidak layak berada di tempat ini, mereka hanyalah sampah yang menjijikan!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat aura kehitam-hitaman muncul dari tubuhnya, History Gear tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya namun bukan aura kejayaan yang muncul namun kemunduran dan kehancuran yang dirasakan. Semua orang yang merasakan hal itu sesegera menjauh dari dirinya bahkan Tengu karena tak kuat menahan aura seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh menghina dan menghukum ku, tapi jika kau berani menyentuh dan menghina keluarga ku maka tidak ada pengampuna!"

Matanya menyala berwarna keunguan. Dengan sendirinya muncul dua kartu dari portal yang sendirinya muncul kedua kartu ini melayang-layang. Kemudian History gear iku melayang juga. Dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah memerintah dia melakukan perubahan.

Inilah yang Yasaka takutkan, dia tidak percaya akan melihat sekali lagi keganasan dari suaminya ini. Dia mengetahui tentang History gear dan yang paling dia ingat adalah sebuah kelemahan dari History gear adalah emosi kemunduran.

( **LOUIS XIV** )

Sebuah kartu bergambar seseorang raja berambut hitam, dengan setelan seorang bangsawan yang terkenal dan di segenani. Namun di balik itu dia ada seorang raja yang sangat absolut terhadap semua hal.

" _ **LOUIS XIV**_."

Sosok tersebut muncul disisi kanan Naruto.

( **EDWARD TEACH** )

Sebuah kartu dengan bergambar seorang bajak laut atau lebih tepatnya kapten bajak laut yang terkenal dalam era _Golden of Pirantes,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan si jangut hitam atau Blackbeard. Dengan janggut nya yang terbakar menyala.

" _ **EDWARD TEACH**_."

Dia muncul disamping kiri Naruto. Kemudian History gear terbang di atas kepala dari suami Yasaka ini. Kegelapan muncul dari benda tersebut dan menutupi Naruto yang bergambung dengan kedua orang tersebut. Sesosok mata menyala merah muncul dari kegelapan tersebut. Hingga kegelapan tersebut menghilang dan di gantikan dengan Naruto berpenampilan. Seperti seorang perompak namun dengan beberapa pernak-pernik kaum bangsawan eropa pada abad sekitar awal abad 18. Dengan beberapa pedang mengait di bagian samping serta pistol dengan peluru bulat yang sangat lama terkait di sebuah tempat khusus di seluruh dadanya.

Namun bukan ini yang membuatnya di segani tetapi aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat keluar dari tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya, seolah akan mengalami sebuah hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup.

" **Tarik perkataan mu tadi, Tuan Hazaba!**."

"Tidak akan pernah, Mahluk rendahan!"

Ucapan yang sangat salah. Apakah dia tidak tahu tentang dua sosok tadi, seharusnya dia tahu karena telah hidup cukup lama. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Raja **LOUIS XIV** dari Perancis yang memiliki ungkapan " _L'État c'est moi._ " Yang memiliki arti ("Negara adalah saya"). Dan memegang sebuah Absolutisme cukup besar. Lalu tokoh satunya lagi adalah seorang yang ditakuti di laut-laut dengan jangut hitamnya yang terbakar memberikan hawa intimidasi yang hebat. Dia adalah **Edward Teach** atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Blackbeard, dengan kapalnya yang bernama " _Queen Anne's Revenge_ " sangat membuat orang takut.

" **Baiklah kalau itu keputusan mutlakmu akan kubuat kau bungkam, Berlututlah!** "

Dengan sendirinya Hazaba langsung berlutut dihadapan Naruto kemudian di ikuti oleh orang-orang yang menentangnya. Benar-benar kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan dan mengerihkan Kekuatan dimana ucapan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya adalah peraturan yang harus di taati semua orang dalam jangkauan dari matanya. Namun itu dapat lebih jika menggunakan Emosi kemunduran lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan gerakan tangan seolah mengangkat sesuatu. Munculah sebuah tengkorak raksasa yang hanya sampai bagian perut saja, sekilah ada yang aneh dari mahluk ini yaitu terdapat sebuah gerbang terbuat dari besi berada di perutnya. Sementara sang istri hanya dapat membulatkan matanya dia mengetahui pintu apa itu. Yasaka dengan segera begerak menuju suaminya ini.

" **Kalian akan aku kurung dalam penjara Bastille**."

Tengkorak itupun membuka bagian pintu dengan kedua tangan raksasanya. Terlihat sebuah lorong dengan kegelapan yang kemudian muncul pasukan-pasukan dengan membawa tombak berpakaian tentara awal abad 18. Dengan angkuh Naruto menunjuk para orang-orang yang menhinanya untuk di bawa ke penjara tanpa jalan keluar tersebut.

Tetapi sebuah pelukan dirasakan oleh Naruto dia kemudian menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan Yasaka tengah menagis. Dia menangis karena dirinya, Matanya mulai kembali menjadi biru samudra dan kesadarannya kini telah kembali. Dengan langsung dia membantalkan Form ini dan kembali lagi kepenampilan semula walaupun Naruto namapak kelelahan.

"Sudah cukup Anata, aku mohon jangan sampai emosi tersebut mengambil kendali atas dirimu. Kau boleh marah namun jangan sampai kau membangkitkan emosi itu lagi."

Naruto membalas pelukan Yasaka dan seketika tengkorak raksasa itu langsung leyap tak berbekas lagi. Para orang-orang yang tadi menghina dan mencaci Naruto kembali dapat bangkit, hanya kesuyian yang dapat dirasakan.

"Arigatou kau telah menyadarkan suamimu ini."

Keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tengu yang paham betul apa yang mereka rasakan, kemudian dia memohon kepada yang lain untuk melanjutkan pertemuan ini lain waktu mengingat atas kejadian tadi banyak orang seolah tak kuat menahan aura intimidasi yang sangat sangar.

* * *

 _Kunou side_

* * *

Kini sang putri dari ratu yokai ini tengah dilanda rasa marah, karena adiknya atau saudara kembarnya yang sangat membuatnya marah. Kunou ingin sekali menghajar wajah dari adiknya itu walaupun Ayah dan Ibunya akan menghalaginya namun itu tidak akan menurunkan niat Kunou untuk menghajarnya.

Tanpa memlihat jalan dia menabrak seseorang. Kunou mengaduh kesakitan dan melihat kearah orang yang di tabraknya, bertapa terkejutnya ketika yang ditabrak adalah sosok yang waktu kemarin dia temui bersama temannya Wendy siapa lagi kalau bukan Jun Akaji.

"K...Kau."

"Oh... ternyata kau yah kaka dari musuhku, sedang apa kau disini."

"Jun-san, boleh kupanggil begitu."

"Terserah!"

Jun berjalan meninggalkan Kunou. Dengan tenang Kunou mengikuti pemuda berambut merah. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang masalah mereka. Jun agak kesal karena dari tadi dia terus di ikuti kemanapun, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah taman.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang masalah yang kau hadapi."

Mendengar ucapan Kunou, Jun berhenti melangkah dan diam di tempat kemudian berbicara, kenapa kau ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang masalahmu, dan juga aku marah terhadapa adiku itu."

Jun yang mendengar jawaban dari Kunou, kemudian duduk disebuah kursi taman dan akhirnya Kunou ikut duduk di dekatnya. Namun dia sedikit berbincang-bincang bersama Kunou tentang kesehariannya dan hubungan sosialnya. Agar saat menuju topik utama tidak terlalu tegang.

Kunou cukup senang dengan lelaki berambut merah ini. Dia pemuda yang selalu bercanda namun dibalik candaannya itu ada maksud yang sangat bijaksana, saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba suara bunyi bergema yang berasala dari perut Yokai ini.

'K...kenapa harus sekarang, perut sialan.'

Kunou menahan malu karena suara perutnya terdengar ke telinga Jun. Lelaki ini mengalihkan pandangnya menuju Kunou dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sebuah Sandwich yang sangat lezat.

"Kau mau."

"T...Tidak apa-apa."

"Tenang saja aku sudah makan."

Dengan malu Kunou mengambil sandwich tersebut kemudian membuka kemasannya dan memakannya secara perlahan, namun dia memalingkan wajah kearah lain agar tak malu dilihat. Dengan cepat dia langsung menghabiskan sandwich tersebut.

"Arigatou."

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan masalahku dengan Adikmu itu, dan itu dimulai"

-TBC-

* * *

Baiklah Jun akan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Daiki apahkah Kunou akan tetap menghajar adiknya itu setelah mendengar cerita masa lalunya atau bagaimana. Tunggu di chapter depan yah. Dan juga beri pendapat dan kritikan tentang Fanfic ini sekian Terima kasih.

 _Saa Jaane._


	7. Chapter 7

**HISTORY OF LEGEND**

* * *

 _CHAPTER_ _7_ _:_ _Rider Fight_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/OVERPOWER/History_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X YASAKA), (DAIKI X HIMIKO)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

* * *

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, manusia biasa yang diberkahi sebuah legend. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pergabungan dua kekuatan yaitu para tokoh sejarah, dengan kekuatan ini dia siap menunjukan pada mahluk supernatural taring manusia._

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTE :._

 _Yossh, sekarang Author akan mengupdate Fanfic dari Hisotry of legend, selamat membaca Reader-san!_

* * *

HISTORY Gear, adalah sebuah benda yang telahir dari kejayaan-kejayaan manusia atau lebih detilnya yaitu tekad dan keinginan akan kejayaan manusia. Dalam sejarah, manusia pernah mencapai puncak kejayaan seperti Napoleon, Leonidas, George Wanshiton, Nobunaga oda serta masih banyak lagi. Ketika jiwa mereka pergi dari ragannya mereka menuju kesebuah tempat yang dinamakan Land Of Glory. Kemudian ditempat itulah jiwa-jiwa mereka masuk kesebuah kartu History, kartu dengan jiwa. Namun hanya satu keunikan History gear, yaitu History gear bukan didapatkan, diwariskan, maupun dianugrahkan namun History gear itu sendiri yang memilih apa kau pantas atau tidak untuk memiliki kekuatan dari kejayaan. Pada saat History gear menemukan orang yang pantas maka jiwa raganya akan menyatu dengan History dan tidak bisa dihilangkan maupun dicuri. Sampai orang itu mati!. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini orang yang terpilih harus memasukan dua kartu History kelingkaran History gear, dan dari situ terjadi pergabungan dan melahirkan kekuatan baru.

* * *

Story Begins

* * *

Last Chapter:

Dengan malu Kunou mengambil sandwich tersebut kemudian membuka kemasannya dan memakannya secara perlahan, namun dia memalingkan wajah kearah lain agar tak malu dilihat. Dengan cepat dia langsung menghabiskan sandwich tersebut.

"Arigatou."

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan masalahku dengan Adikmu itu, dan itu dimulai"

 _Flashback_

Jun tengah berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan lebat, suara guntur dan sambaran halilintar dia tidak pedulikan, hanya ada satu tujuan dalam kepalanya kini yaitu menghentikan rekannya sekaligus teman terbaiknya untuk menghentikan hal yang sangat menakutkan baginya.

Hingga dia sampai di tempat tersebut, namun bukan seyuman yang mengambang di wajahnya hanya ada sebuah kemarah dan kebencian. Dihadapannya tergeletak sebuah tubuh yang sudah tidak beryawa lalu berdiri sosok temannya yang sudah Henshin menjadi kamen rider Skull tengah menundukan topinya.

Jun mendekati tubuh tersebut lalu merangkul dan memeluknya, wajah perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan mata biru dan bibir mungil kini sudah tidak beryawa. Air matanya mengalir bersatu dengan rintikan hujan.

Sedikit-demi sedikit Tubuh perempuan ini mulai berubah menjadi pecahan cermin kecil, pada akhirnya tubuhnya pecah seperti kaca yang terkena hantaman benda keras. Jun lansgung bangkit dan mencekram leher dari temannya ini.

"Daiki!"

Daiki tidak menjawabnya, malah dia memberikan sebuah pukulan yang melesat ke pipi pemuda berambut merah ini, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri dan mengarahkan jari-jarinya berbentuk pistol.

"Kau harus tahu Jun, musuh kita adalah para Kaijin dan kau malah memacari musuh yang bisa saja dia menusuk mu dari belakang dan mengacam kesalamatan yang lain harusnya kau berpikir dewasa bukan seperti anak kecil."

Jun bangkit kemudian menatap sekali lagi kawan dekatnya sekaligus bosnya yang benar-benar ingin sekali dia dewasa yang benar saja menurutnya apa kah bosnya ini berpikir seperti itu membunuh seseorang yang bahkan tidak melakukan hal kejahatan seperti para Kaijin lain lakukan.

"Sebelum kau menilai orang lain harusnya... kau menilai dirimu sendiri!"

Jun mengambil Belt Accel dari balik jaketnya kemudian meletaknya di pinggang, Memory Gaia dengan huruf A bertengger di tangannya.

 **ACCEL!**

 **Hen...Shin!**

 **ACCEL!**

Muncul sosok Accel, satria merah ini memancarkan aura yang sangat mematikan pada Skull, dia mengambil pedangnya yang bertengger di punggungnya dan melesat kearah kawannya tersebut.

Daiki menghindari setiap serangan yang dilanacarkan oleh Accel, kemarah dan emosi yang tidak stabil adalah awal dari ke kalahan.

 **GRAAB!**

Skull memegang, pedang milik Accel kemudian mengarahkan tendangan ke perutnya. Membuat satria merah ini terhempas ke belakang belum cukup sampai di siitu Skull mengambil Gaia memory miliknya dan memasukannya ke slot Maximun Drive.

 **SKULL! MAXIMUN DRIVE!**

Skull melompat sangat tinggi dan muncul sebuah energi berwarna ungu diatas kepalannya, lalu melakukan tenik Salto dan menedang energi tersebut kearah Jun yang masih terbaring.

 **DHUAR!**

"Jun harusnya kau sadar, dia musuh kenapa kau membelannya."

"DIAM!"

Dari arah kumpulan asap Aceel berdiri dengan tegap dan kuat seolah serangan yang dilancarkan Daiki tidak ada apa-apanya jun memasukan sebuah memory kedalam slot yang berada di senjata pedangnya.

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUN DRIVE!**

"Yuki, dia berbeda dari yang lain! Dia bukan Kaijin yang di pikirkan kebayakan orang, yang seharusnya sadar disini adalah kau Daiki!" Teriak Jun yang sudah berlari kearah Skull yang tengah berdiri seusai melompat tadi.

" **DYNAMIC ACE!** "

Accel memberikan tiga terbasan berbentuk huruf A ke arah Daiki yang masih berdiam diri, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai tidak menghindari serangan tersebut. Ledakan besar muncul tapi Skull masih berdiri tidak ada luka ataupun tanda-tanda akan kalah.

"Sudah selesai, yang tidak mengerti di sini adalah kau Jun! Kau lebih mementingkan Kaijin itu dari pada temanmu!" Daiki memukul Jun hingga mundur kebelakang, belum sampai di situ dia terus menghajar sosok Accel yang sudah di anggap saudara tapi tidak sedarah.

 **AKH!**

 **BUAGH!**

Jun yang tidak bisa bertahan dari seragan yang dilancarkan Daiki kemudian ambruk ke tanah yang di guyur oleh hujan. Daiki kemudian mendekati Jun dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kau harus paham satu hal, kau itu terlalu polos."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Daiki, mencabut _Gaia Memory_ serta pergi meninggalkan Jun sendirian di tempat tersebut. Pada akhrinya Jun berubah menjadi seperti semula, sorot padangan menjadi sangat tajam dengan penuh amarah.

"Akan ku perlihatkan siapa yang seharus salah disini."

 _Flashback off_

Mendengar cerita dari pemuda berambut merah ini membuat Kunou hanya dapat tertunduk sedih. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan, adiknya seolah memiliki pendirian bahwa para Kaijin adalah monster-monster jahat dan tidak memliki hati. Sementara Jun memliki seorang kekasih yang ternyata seorang Kaijin tapi dia berbeda dari yang ada di lapagan.

Jun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sangat ingin menghajar sekali lagi Bosnya itu, tidak lebih tepatnya mantan Bosnya tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba Kunou langsung memeluk Jun, entah apa yang ada di pikiran tuan putri dari fraksi Yokai ini.

"Oy!"

"Adiku, memang sangat bodoh."

Kunou kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jun, sambil terus memegang erat jaket merah milik pemuda rambut merah ini, wajah sang pengguna Gaia Memory Accel ini mulai memerah karena saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi, jika kalau kau bertemu dengannya tolong berikan satu pukulan untuk ku agar otaknya sedikit berkerja."

Jun tidak harus menjawab apa, dia tidak menyangka Kunou benar-benar sedikit unik. Putri Yokai ini kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan tak berapa lama di langsung tertunduk dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"LUPAKAN TINDAKAN YANG TADI!"

"HAH!"

Jun benar-benar tidak menyangka, Kakak mantan bosnya ini apakah sebenarnya tidak sadar atas tindakan yang barusan dia lakukan. Tak mau terjebak dengan hal tersebut Jun menggelengkan kepalannya. Kemudian berdehem sebelum memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Begitulah, bagaimana aku bisa dendam pada adikmu."

Kunou bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berdiri dan merasakan angin yang berhembus. Jun yang memperhatikannya, hanya dapat berdecak kagum akan kecantikannya, ketika guguran dedaunan sakura di terpa angin dan kemudian berhembus ke arah Kunou.

"Cantik.." Gumam Jun.

Kunou yang melihat Jun terbengong melihatnya, mendekatinya dan menarik tangannya. Jun tersentak atas sekali lagi apa yang dilakukan Kakak dari mantan bosnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan."

Mendengar ajakan Kunou, membuuat mau tidak mau harus mengatakan iya. Dia memliki prinsip bahwa seorang wanita adalah mahluk yang harus di lindungi dan di sayangi dengan lembut dan segenap hati.

Keduanya kemudian mulai pergi meninggalkan taman. Pergi menuju ke tempat wisata yang ada di sekitaran kota Kyoto ini, mulai mengujungi tempat pembelanjaan, Kuil dan masih banyak lagi.

Entah kenapa di hati Jun, dia merasa sangat senang dengan Kunou. Meskipun adiknya adalah seorang yang membuatnya sangat menderita tapi kakaknya sangat berbeda, Kunou penuh dengan keramahan dan seyuman. Sosok yang hampir mirip dengan Yuki kekasihnya.

Tidak terasa kini Matahari mulai terbenam langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap dengan bintang-bintang sebagai penghiasnya. Kini terpakir sebuah motor berwarna merah di pinggir sungai yang sangat tenang.

Dua orang berbeda gender tengah duduk di tepian sugai sambil melemparkan batu ke sungai tersebut, Jun dan Kunou terlihat senang mereka tidak menyangka sepajang hari mereka telah terlewati.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian." Ucap Jun.

"Iie, yang harusnya berterima kasih di sini yaitu adalah aku."

Tak lama setelah itu keadaan menjadi sunyi hanya suara angin yang berhembus melewati mereka, Jun kemudian memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Dia biasa melakukan hal itu ketika gugup dalam berbicara.

Sementara Kunou meremas pakaiannya dengan kuat karena sakin gugupnya, seharusnya dia tidak begini karena dia sudah belajar bagaimana menghadapi lawan berbicara. Tapi kali ini sangat lah berbeda.

"Jun/Kunou!"

Keduanya langsung tersentak akibat memangil satu sama lain secara serentak. Putri dari fraksi Yokai ini langsung menundukan wajahnya akibat malu, sementara Jun mengaruk bagian kepala belakangnya.

Kunou mengguatkan tekadnya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa. Jun yang melihat Kunou agak bergetar akibat malu, hanya dapat cengok apa semua perempuan harus begini jika mereka akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatar mu pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Jun, Kunou langsung diam tapi entah kenapa muncul pikiran aneh di kepalanya.

'Tunggu mengantarku pulang itu artinya, pelukan mesra di Motor. Aku belum Siap!'

Yah pikiran yang sangat aneh, Kunou kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran aneh tadi. Putri fraksi Yokai ini melirik ke arah Jun yang masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku dapat pulang sendiri." Tolak Kunou dengan halus.

"Sepertinya ajakanku ini sedikit memaksa, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis muda pulang sendiri kerumah apa lagi ini malam hari."

Mendengar ajakan yang pasti agak memaksa dari Jun, tapi itu sepatutnya benar Jun tidak bisa membiarka Kunou pulang sendiri meskipun dia kakak dari mantan bosnya namun dia tetap seorang gadis yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kejahatan.

"Baiklah kalau bilang begitu."

Keduanya berdiri dan melangkah menuju Motor merah milik Jun yang terpakir, keduanya menaikinya dan melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Kini di sebuah rumah dengan desain tradisional yang cukup besar, Sepeda motor terparkir di gerbang depan. Kedua muda-mudi ini saling berhadapan, Wajah mereka sedikit membulat merah. Entah apa yang terjadi di perjalanan tadi.

 **SREEK!**

Gerbang terbuka dan kemudian memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang hampir mirip Kunou namun lebih dewasa, menggunakan pakaian khas miko dengan tambahan ekor dan telinga Kitsune.

"KAA-SAMA!"

Mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Kunou, Jun sangat ketakutan mengapa tidak Ibu Kunou jika di lihat sekarang tatapan wajahnya bertengger seyuman yang sangat mengerihkan dengan hawa tidak baik.

"Nee..Kunou-chan, kau tahukan sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Ano..."

Kunou dia tidak dapat menjawabnya, dia kadang-kadang memberi kode kepada Jun untuk membantunya. Tapi bagaimana Jun juga merasakan ketakutan menghadapai ibu Kunou ini.

"Dan lalu siapa laki-laki di belakang mu itu.."

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ketika Jun di tatapan serta di tanya secara bersama, entah kenapa ini lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Jika menjawab pasti salah dan jika tidak juga salah. Semoga saja ada seseorang yang menolong mereka dari sosok Ibu Kunou yang sedang mode menyeramkannya.

 **GRAB!**

Sebuah sentuhan terasa di pundak Yasaka, di menengok ke belakang, terlihat Naruto dengan mimik wajah terseyum. Lalu menatap bola mata Yasaka.

"Tsuma, sudalah ini masih jam makan malam kan."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya ini, membuat Yasaka menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan sedikit melunak. Namun itu tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, Yasaka kemudian masuk kedalam. Sebelum masuk kedalam dia memberi kode pada putrinya dan seorang pemuda tidak di kenal tersebut untuk masuk.

Kunou dan Jun hanya dapat menelan ludah mereka, ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Arigatou Tou-sama."

"Kali ini Tou-sama menyelamatkanmu dari amukan Kaa-samamu, tapi jika nanti terjadi lagi Tou-sama tidak dapat menjamin."

"Hm!"

"Dan Jun masuklah kami akan makan malam, kau boleh ikut."

Sebenarnya Jun ingin menolak, tapi mengingat kode yang di berikan ibu Kunou tadi membut Jun harus menerimanya. Ditambah ini soal harga diri.

"Baiklah."

Makan malam keluarga kecil ini di tambah Jun hanya ada kesuyian, mereka memahami etika ketika makan. Kunou menaruh mangkuknya ke meja makanan.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Yasaka kemudian berdehem, seolah itu perintah untuk tidak meninggalkan meja makan dia ingin mengintrogasi Kunou dan pemuda di sampignya ini atas hubungan mereka. Dan jangan lupa sorot mata Yasaka menjadi sangat serius, sementara Suaminya sendiri hanya Sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku istrinya ini.

Jun merasa seolah dirinya menjadi tersangka akibat tatapan tidak baik dari Ibu Kunou, tapi kemudian dia meneruskan makannya walaupun agak tergangu.

Ketika semuanya telah selesai, Yasaka entah dari mana langsung memakai kacamata hitam layaknya seorang polisi propesional, bahkan membuat Naruto langsung ambruk kebelakang akibat melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sudah di kategorikan berlebihan.

Sementara Kunou dan Jun langsung Sweetdrop melihat hal itu, benar-benar ibu yang sangat protektif.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku nama mu."

"J..Jun Akaji."

Mendengar namannya Yasaka melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu berkedip-kedip berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba dia langsung mencekram baju suaminya yang masih tempar di lantai, dan kemudian tangannya satunya mulai menampar berulang kali.

"Naruto-kun!, dia disini!"

Sementara sang pemegang History Gear mulai tengah berada di titik paling menyakitkan yaitu cara aneh istrinya untuk meluapkan sesuatu. Bahkan dulu pernah ketika Yasaka mengandung Kunou dan Daiki, dirinya di minta menjadi samsak tinju latihannya.

Benar-benar kejam, Sementara Kunou langsung malu dan pundung di pojokan lantaran kelakuan orangtuanya, Jun hanya dapat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat kejadian yang semakin absurd ini.

Yah keluarga mantan bosnya ini sangat lah unik.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Yasaka, yang sekarang tengah duduk seiza menatap pemuda yang dulunya adalah sahabat putranya ini. Mendengar cerita tersebut membuat Ratu yokai ini tidak habis pikir dengan yang dilakukan Daiki.

Kunou menatap Jun dengan perasaan sedih, Adiknya memang orang yang kurang ajar hanya karena pacarnya adalah musuh mereka bukan berarti dia harus di musnahkan. Mungkin saja pacarnya berbeda dari kebayakan musuh.

"Jun." Panggil Naruto di samping Yasaka, Jun mengalihkan pehartiannya ke seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seorang ayah sejak dia dan Daiki berteman, meskipun hubungan kedua sahabat ini kandas tapi Jun tidak membenci keluarga Daiki.

"Iya, Naruto-jisan."

Naruto sedikit terseyum karena mendengar namanya di tambahkan Ji-san, sudah sangat lama dia tidak mendengar kata itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan Putraku, dia berada di Kuoh."

Yasaka terkejut dengan ucapan suaminya dia memberitahu tempat diama Putranya sekarang tinggal, sebagai seorang ibu dia sangat mengawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Jun dan Daiki bertemu.

"Tsuma, Daiki sudah dewasa dan dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang di lakukannya."

Tentu saja perkataan itu membuat perempuan berambut blode ini bungkam, bukannya Naruto tidak mau menolong anaknya tapi setiap tindakan pasti memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Terima kasih atas infonya Naruto-Ji-san, kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

Kunou yang melihat Jun akan meninggalkan tempat ini, menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan mata yang dapat membuat sesorang tidak dapat menolak. Naruto yang di tatapan begitu hanya dapat menghela nafas sebelum dia mengangukan kepala.

Kunou segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berlari menuju Jun.

"Anata, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran mu sih!"

Naruto hanya terseyum mendengar ucapan marah sang istri ya ini, Daiki dia yakin sekarang tengah menatap langit sambil menatap bintang-bintang bersama pacarnya.

"Sudahlah Tsuma, Daiki tidak selamanya menjadi bayi kecil."

"Tapi..Shuut"

Naruto menepelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yokai kitsune ini, dia kemudian merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Jun tidak akan berlebihan dalam memberi hukuman pada Daiki."

* * *

 _Sementara._

* * *

"Hei, jadi kau akan pergi dari Kyoto." Tanya lembut Kunou dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang, sementara Jun sang satria merah ini tengah memgang helmya.

"Yah begitulah, lusa mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sini menuju Kuoh."

Kunou merasa di dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam dia tidak mengiklaskan kepergian pemuda berambut merah ini, tunggu dulu ini seperti dirinya tengah mengawatirkan seseorang apa mungkin Kunou jatuh cinta pada Jun saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Jun, kah aku meminta sesuatu."

Jun menatap Kunou, Permintaan mungkin dia akan turutkan asalkan permintaan itu tidak melebihi batasanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Jun.

"Bawa, aku!"

Suasana tiba-tiba suyi, dan dalam hitungan satu,dua,tiga Jun langsung menganga karena mendengar permintaan Kunou yang terdengar dapat di katakan berlebihan. Kunou hanya dapat mengaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari terlunjuknya.

"Kunou, kau tahu kan apa yang akan ku lakukan di Kuoh."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan, jika aku membawa mu maka aku secara terpaksa akan berhadapan dengan Kaa-samamu." Ucap Jun, ayolah melawan ibu Kunou yang pasti dia akan kalah apa lagi jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kunou, tapi ini seperti aku meminta restu dari ibu Kunou untuk menimang Kunou.

Kunou mengeluarkan tatapan yang membuat seseorang tidak berkata ini, Jun bahkan sedikit kesal tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk mengajak Kunou ikut dengannya.

"Hah, sial. kau boleh ikut tapi dengan tetap berada di sekitar ku pahan lalu bagaimana dengan urusan meminta izin pada orang tua mu. "

"Soal itu tenang saja."

Medengar ucapan yakin Kunou ini, Jun menyalakan Motornya dan siap untuk pergi. Sebelum itu sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Seketika Jun langsung membeku dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku."

Kunou kini sedikit bersemu merah akibat tindakannya yang sepontan, kedua jantung orang ini berdegup kencang akibat hal tadi. Jun terseyum kecil dalam hatinya ini adalah hari yang terbaik dan tidak akan di lupakannya.

 **Broom!**

Motor merah miliknya dipacu dan pergi meninggalkan Kunou yang juga agak senang, Kunou kemudian menatap bintang-bintang di atas langit Kyoto kemudian dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata.

* * *

 _Kuoh, Japan._

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu Daiki berada di Kuoh, kini ketua dari Berseker Blood ini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Pakaiannya tidak di sesuaikan dengan sekolah malah dia memakai pakaian yang seperti biasa. Semuannya berkat aturan yang dia buat, bahkan dia tertawa kecil mengingat akan hal dimana kedua heir itu mau tidak mau harus menuruti aturan.

 _Flashback._

Kini diruangan Osis terdapat tiga kelompok, Sitri, Gremory, dan Berseker Blood. Daiki sang ketua dari Berseker dan Kamen rider Skull, tengah menikmati kopinya sambil duduk. Baginya Kopi lebih baik dari pada teh yang kadang tidak membuatnya dapat merasakan pahit.

Sambil meminum dia menatap kedua perempuan yang juga King dari preage Sitri dan Gremory yang tengah membaca Aturan yang dia buat.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, Sona yang sudah membacanya dan memahami setiap kalimat yang tertera di aturan ini merasa kesal. Tanpa banyak rasa peduli dia membanting kertas-kertas ini ke mejanya.

Sementara Rias pun merasakan hal yang sama, mereka berpikir aturan yang di keluarkan oleh laki-laki berambut kuning ini hanyala sebual larangan untuk tidak mengangu mereka tapi ternyata salah.

"Apa, maksud semua ini!" Geram Sona.

"Maksud semuai ini ?, tentu saja ini adalah aturan yang harus kalian taati apa salahnya." Ucap polos Daiki.

"Memang benar tapi Aturan ini sudah di anggap berlebihan bagi ku." Sona sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan muka temboknya lagi dia sangat marah ketika seseorang dengan seenak-enaknya membuat aturan yang sangat menguntukan satu sisi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, K-A-I-C-H-O-U." Ejek seorang yang tengah menyandar di dinding ruangan tersebut, dia adalah Jun Chameleon atau Kamen rider Verde seorang yang sangat hebat dalam membuat orang lain termakan emosi dan terpovokasi orang ucapannya.

"Masalahnya adalah aturan ini, kau menanamkan bagi kelompok kalian bebas memakai baju ke sekolah, kemudian boleh keluar kelas kapanpun dan saat apa pun, di tambah kalian dapat pulang dan masuk ke sekolah terselah kalian di tambah aturan kalian bisa bebas dan tidak terikat aturan sekolah baik dari segi manapun , itu sudah sangat gila!" Perempuan berambut merah ini memang tidak sepintar sahabat kecilnya tapi dia tetap memahami aturann dan mereka baca adalah aturan tergila yang pernah ada.

Alex yang tengah berada di dekat jendela hanya terseyum mengejek, dia berjalan medekati kelompok Sitri dan Gremory. Melihat kedatangan Alex yang memiliki ukuran badan besar dan tinggi serta berotot luar biasa membuat Kedua kelompok ini menyiapkan masing-masing sihirnya.

 **Tap!**

 **Sreek!**

Sebuah map berwarna kuning di ambil dari balik jaketnya dan kemudian dia lemparkan ke udara, puluhan kertas berhamburan di udara, Kurosaki yang tengah berdiri di belakang Daiki, hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku temannya ini.

Daiki yang tengah duduk dengan Kekasihnya yang berada di dekatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Himiko Toga, hanya tenag-tenang saja dia malah bermersa-mersaan bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi, kalian menolak untuk menaati aturan ini, Jangan salahkan kami jika ijin kalian akan di cabut." Ujar Alex

"Apa maksud mu, brengsek!" Saji bahkan sudah menyiapakan Sacred gearnya, dia sangat marah karena orang di hadapan mereka berani mengacam Kaichou yang dia sukai.

"Alex dari sini biar aku yang jelaskan." Perintah sang Bos.

Alex menuruti dia kembali ketempat semula, keadaan mulai seperti sedia kala hanya saja masih ada Atmosfer ketegangan yang belum lepas, Daiki bangkit dari Kursinya dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang sudah tergeletak.

"Kalian harus tahu yah, ini bukan sebarang kertas tapi Informasi." Sambil menunjukan kertas tersebut ke Sitri dan Gremory, dan membuat kedua kelompok iblis ini cukup terkejut,.

"Dengar yah, aku memiliki Informasi setiap kejadian di Kuoh, lalu ini adalah nama-nama korban yang menjadi target Iblis liar, Malaikat jatuh dan mahluk lainnya."

Sona masih memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari laki-laki memakai topi mafia berwarna putih ini, Daiki mengambil kertas lainnya.

'Tunggu, dia mengetahui segala informasi di Kuoh itu artinya.' Sona sekarang lumayan terkejut, Daiki akhirnya menampilkan Seringai liciknya Sitri berhasil menangkap apa maksud ucapannya.

"Benar Sitri, bahkan aku megetahui tindakan kalian yang kadang lambat dan lalai akan satu hal saja yang membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya, bahkan aku mengetahui setiap gerak gerik salah satu anggota Preagemu." Daiki kini menampilkan sebuah Biografi setiap anggota Preagea Sona dan Rias.

"Coba kita lihat disini, Hyoudo Issie. Umur sekitar 17 tahun, cita-cita ingin menjadi raja harem yang benar saja, jangan membuat ku tertawa Naga merah."

"Dari mana kau dapat Informasi itu." Tanya serius Queen Dari Sona, Tsubaki. Bukannya menjawab Daiki malah langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bahkan teman-temannya ikut tertawa, Daiki bahkan memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

"HAHAHAH!"

Kedua kelompok Iblis ini menatap aneh ke Daiki, apa jangan-jangan ini mungkin Otaknya sudah konslet, Daiki mulai dapat mengendalikan kembali kondisinya.

"Hah, Lucu sekali Lelucon mu, Wakil ketua Osis."

Kiba merasa geram akibat orang yang bisa di katakan di sukainya ini di hina, melihat itu Rias menyuruh mereka untuk Tenang.

"Ini bukan hal lucu, Cepat katakan dari mana informasi ini kalian dapatkan."

Daiki kini bangun dan mendekati Rias sontak Preagenya menyiapkan Sihir dan senjatanya, tapi saat akan berhadapan dia dengan pelan mengetuk kening Rias.

"Halo, kau hidup di abad apa sekarang!" Teriak Daiki, Rias merasa tidak terima dengan hal ingin sekali dia meleyapkan Daiki dengan Power of Destructionnya, Kemudian Daiki kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Woles, Gremory kau tahu aku hanya bertanya."

Issie yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melesat menuju Daiki untuk menghajarnya, Sementara Alex, Kurosaki, dan Jun Chameleon hanya bosan melihatnya mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan keamana si Bos.

 **Craash!**

Sebelum sampai sebuah luka bacok sudah ada di tubuh sang Seikryutei, Pelakunya adalah kekasih dari Daiki sendiri Himiko. Terlihat sekarang dia terseyum seperti seorang manik yang sangat senang.

 **Oohk!**

"ISSIE!"

"Yey~, mulai sekarang kita berteman yah Issie-kun~." Sambil memainkan senjata pisaunya yang terumuri darah, Himiko kadang harus di waspadain oleh sebagian besar anggota Berseker Blood bukan karena dia kekasih bosnya, tapi Sifatnya yang seperti tidak stabil.

"Kau, apa kau sudah tidak waras." Teriak Rias penuh dengan amarah akibat Pion yang dia cintainya tersakiti, Asia kini tengah mengobati calon raja harem ini. Sementara Himiko yang tengah diancam oleh Rias malah tenang-tenang saja, malahan dia langsung melesat menuju Rias dengan Pisau yang siap menyerang pewaris Gremory ini.

"Ayo kita berteman Rias-chan~!"

Tapi di tahan oleh Daiki dengan membiarkan dirinya tertusuk, bahkan Daiki seolah merasa tidak sakit dia malah langsung mencabut begitu saja pisau milik Himiko ini.

"Himiko, sudah cukup."

"Hai, Hai~"

Himiko kembali ke tempat duduknya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sementara Daiki hanya membiarkan darah menetes, bahkan di pikiran para kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sekarang merasa sangat aneh dengan Daiki dia memilih seseorang yang tidak labil akan emosi dan sifatnya.

Bukannya minta maaf atas perlakuan pacarnya Daiki kembali menatap Sona dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau ingin tahu darimana kami dapat Informasi ini bukan." Ujar Daiki dengan seolah tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit.

Sona yang telah sadar dari acara Shokmya menatap Daiki, perempuan berambut hitam ini sudah berpikir laki-laki berambut pirang ini mendapatkannya dari seorang di pasar gelap dunia Supernatural.

"Jawabannya ada di orbit bumi."

Saji yang memiliki kebodohan yang bisa di katakan terlalu besar, hanya geram dan marah. Dia langsung mencekram baju Daiki tanpa memperdulikan larangan teman-temannya.

"Dengar, yah Kaichou menyuruh menjawab dengan jujur bukan dengan kata-kata aneh seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya, aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk Osis lalu di tambah apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang Teknologi hah!" Ucap marah Daiki yang kini membuat nyali Saji ciut.

Sona sekarang paham, dia menyuruh Saji untuk melepaskan Daiki dan kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya.

"Satelit, bukan." Jawab Sona.

Daiki akhirnya terseyum, beberapa orang dari kelompok Sona dan Rias juga cukup terkejut. Daiki kemudian mundur berberapa langkah dan meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Tepat sekali, kau harus tahu Manusia sudah membuat banyak Satelit mulai Cuaca, Komunikasi, Astronomi, Navigasi dan Mata-Mata." Daiki menyelesaikan acara minumnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan menyuruh Kurosaki.

"Dan kami menadapat Informasi tersebut dari Hacker yang berkerja dengan kami dia menghack setiap satelit baik indentitas, status dan masih banyak lagi. Ditambah juga dengan bantuan orang dari C.I.A" Jelas Kurosaki, Sekarang semua sudah jelas Informasi yang mereka dapatkan bukan berasal dari Supernatural tapi dari Teknologi dan Otak yang di perantara melalu seseorang.

"Setiap gerak-gerik kalian selama 24 jam selalu di awasi oleh kami, baik kebiasaan, penggunaan Smartphone dan lalu data-data rekening, nilai-nilai sekolah dan masih banyak lagi bahkan dari rekaman CCTV." Lanjutnya Rias dan Sona nampak sok Mereka menyadari bahwa memang benar teknologi sudah semakin maju bahkan berkembang pesat, tapi kadang mereka lupa akan hal dimana Teknologi dapat menjadi sebuah senjata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian dapat berbuat sangat jauh." Sona kini harus berpikir bagaimana mereka dapat keluar dari, tapi Jun Chameleon kini tepat berada di samping Sona, tentu saja sekali lagi Semua iblis terkejut akibat tidak melihat pemuda ini berpindah tempat.

"Kau harus tahu, Kaichou jika kau menolak peraturan ini.." Sang kamen rider Verde ini kemudian memaikan sebuah pulpen yang dia ambil dari meja Sona.

"Maka kami akan melaporkan mu ke Fraksi Yokai atas tindakan kelalayan."

Sona kini kembali menjadi kejepit tadinya dia sudah menempukan ide untuk dapat membuat semuanya terbalik tapi sekarang dia seperti tidak bisa apa-apa, Sona tentu saja mengetahui perjanjian anatar fraksi Iblis dan fraksi Yokai untuk penyerahan daerah Kuoh.

 **Shuut!**

 **Tak!**

Pulpen yang dimainaknnya di lepar seperti memahan dan menacap di dinding. Jun Chameleon kembali ke tempatnya ketika sudah berbicara seperti itu, Sona seperti dirasakan bahwa dirinya di tekan untuk mesetujui peraturan ini jika melawan maka sama saja mati.

"Baiklah kami setujui peraturan ini."

Tentu saja membuat para Iblis ini sontak terkejut dan bahkan ada yang tidak percaya, Rias yang berada di dekatnya mengebrak meja Sona untuk menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya akan jawaban yang di berikan.

"Rias, kita tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

"Apa Maksud mu Sona!"

Sementara Daiki sedikit terseyum mengejek kemudian dia bangkit dan kemudian melangkah ke hadapan Sona sambil meyodorkan telapak tangannya, melihat hal ini Sona terpaksa harus menyambut salaman yang di berikan Daiki.

"Senang, berbinis dengan mu Nona Sitri atau Shitori." Ucap Daiki.

Daiki dan teman-temannya pergi dari ruangan tersebut, kemudian Sona menjelaskan bahwa dia terpaksa menerima hal ini karena dia tidak punya pilihan, dia juga memberitahu jika tadi mereka tidak menerima aturan ini dapat membuat hubungan antara kedua Fraksi menjadi memanas.

 _Flashback end._

"Bos!"

Mendengar panggilan biasa untuknya, anak dari ratu yokai ini membalikan badannya. Para temannya telah berada di hadapannya, Mereka kini tengah tidak ada kerjaan karena masalah pengawasan Kuoh kini sudah berada sekitar 75%.

"Iya, aku kesana."

Himiko kini membawa sebuah keranjang pinik dengan berisi bermacam-macam makanan, tentu saja itu untuk makan siang mereka kali ini. Jun Chameleon mengambil kue brownies dan kemudian memakannya dengan lahap sambil duduk di atas pagar pengaman.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, hanya ada kebosanan bagi mereka untuk siang ini. Karena tidak ada misi dan juga kontrak dalam suatu pengeliminasia dan untuk para iblis tersebut mereka hanya dapat terjebak di kandang sindiri tanpa berbuat apa pun.

"Jadi Alex, bagaimana tentang saudara mu yang berada di salah satu preage dari Iblis itu atau lebih tepatnya Gremory." Tanya Kurosaki, yang memulai pembicaraan setelah tadinya terasa sepi.

Alex hanya menghela nafas, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di bawah kepalanya untuk menjadi bantal.

"Sepertinya, dia berada di suatu ruangan meskipun dia memiliki darah dari keturunan sang penguasa seluruh bangsa di Transvania tapi bagaimana pun dirinya agak berbeda. Memiliki Phobia akan orang lain dan masih banyak lagi tapi uniknya dia memiliki Scared gear."

Alex menjeda sesaat karena sesuatu mendarat di atas kepalannya sebuah kelalawar mekanik berwarna mental dengan mata merah hinggap.

"Betulkan, Arc."

Ternyata dia adalah Arc Kivat, sebuah benda hidup yang di ciptakan oleh ras Legendorga untuk pemimpin mereka demi membuat semua ras di Transvania berada di bawa kekuasaanya tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Raja yang pertama kali menyatukan seluruh Transvania dia adalah Kiva, selanjutnya Kiva dan Arc selalu bertempur demi membutikan siapa yang pantas akan gelar tersebut dan akhirnya mereka mejadi Rival yang saling mengejar itu terus terjadi dari generasi ke generasi jiwa Kiva dan Arc selalu berrengkarnasi. sekarang tibanya giliran Alex Legendora sang Arc ke 15.

" **Doron, Doron, betul sekali Alex sepertinya pewaris Kiva kali ini terlalu lembek mungkin dia yang paling lembek di antara seluruh generasi Kiva, kau tahu itu dapat membuat nama Kiva tercemar.** "

Daiki tengah memakan Sandwichnya, kemudian menatap Alex. Harusnya temanya ini sedikit hati-hati dalam berkata karena meskipun sekarang dia lembek bisa saja dia bertambah kuat.

 **Broom!**

Suara sepedamotor dari bawah lebih detailnya lapangan sekolah, motor berwarna merah dengan merek _Ducati 999_ , sang penungang mengenakan pakaian anak motor berwarna merah dengan seorang di belakanngnya lebih tepanya perempuan berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan sama dengan pengendara.

 **Click!**

Dia turun dari Motornya dan membuka helmnya terlihat rambut merah dengan mata berwarna merah, yah dialah Jun Akaji sang satria merah aka Kamen ride Accel, dengan Kunou yang berada di sampingnya.

"Bos, nampaknya kau harus melihat ini." Ucap Kurosaki.

Tapi sepertinya mereka salah Daiki sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari atap sekolah dengan melompat dari atas gedung, tentu saja membuat semua anggota Berseker Blood hampi jantungan melihat tindakan yang sangat sulit di tebak bosnya ini.

"Apa dia akan mati!" Tanya Jun Chameleon

"Entahlah, aku harap tidak." Jawab Alex yang masih shok dengan tindakan Bosnya ini.

"Yeh! Daiki-kun~ keren sekali!" Seru Himiko denagn girang, dan itu membuat ketiga laki-laki yang ada di atap ini memandang aneh dia bilang keren itu sudah hampir membuat seseorang jantungan dan mati.

Sementara di bawah sana, Jun dengan Kunou di kurumuni banyak orang akibat ketamanan dan kecantikan, tapi sampai kelompok Osis datang dan membuat semua orang langsung kocar-kacir, kelompok Gremory pun datang karena ingin mengetahui ada apa.

"Permisi, ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari." Ucap Sona.

Jun kemudian menatap satu-persatu mereka, dia merasakan sedikit energi gelap lalu dari situ di simpulakan bahwa mereka adalah Iblis, Jun melebarkan tangan kanannya seolah untuk melindungi Kunou.

"Maaf, saja Iblis aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian."

Jawaban yang sangat dingin bahkan menusuk dan membuat para Iblis ini terkejut kembali karena dia mengetahui informasi kalau mereka adalah Iblis.

"Tunggu dari mana kau.."

 **Boom!**

Rias yang ingin menayakan terhenti karena melihat sebuah ledakan kecil yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, Jun yang melihat itu terseyum. Asap berwarna cokelat mengepul dengan hebat, dari balik asap itu Muncul Daiki sambil memegangi Topinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu...Patner!" Dengan Sorot mata yang sangat tajam memberikan itimidasi yang membuat seorang seolah melihat sesosok mahluk dengan sabit raksasa.

Sementara Jun yang di panggil begitu geram, dia melangkah maju tapi Kunou sedikit memegang tangan Jun seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangannya, Jun membalikan sedikit kepalannya lalu terseyum seolah bicara 'Aku tidak akan kalah'

Mau tidak mau Kunou akhirnya menyerah dan membiakan Jun menghadap mantan temannya, sahabatnya, serta Bosnya.

"Kau juga lama tidak bertemu...Bos!"

Keheningan terjadi di tempat itu hanya suara angin yang bisa di dengar, Sona dan Rias saling menatap satu sama lain. Seolah memberikan kode kepada Rias agar dirinya membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ano..Daiki-san apa ini teman mu." Tanya Rias dengan nada yang seperti di paksakan karena dia seolah tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Daiki akibat tindakannya kemarin.

"Neh..Bos sejak kapan kau akrab dengan mereka."

"Akrab, hanya dalam mimpi mu mereka hanya pengangu bagiku."

Mendengar ucapan Daiki tentu saja membuat ketegangan semakin meningkat, anggota Berseker Blood yang sudah turun kini berada di belakang Daiki. Mereka sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya Jun Akaji mantan anggota Berseker Blood dan tangan kanan Daiki atau bos merek telah kembali.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Ane-sama disini."

Kunou yang merasa dirinya di panggil menatap adiknya yang bodoh, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan dan berisap untuk di hukum.

"Outoto-Baka, kau harusnya sadar dengan tindakan yang pernah kau lakukan dulu."

"Kesalah yang kulakukan dulu.."

Daiki memasang pose berpikir, tapi bagi Jun dia semakin geram dengan tindakan Daiki aura intimidasi miliknya keluar dan mengambarkan seorang samurai yang marah dengan membawa sebuah katana dan memakai topeng oni berwarna merah. Semakin besar dan semakin menakutkan.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya nampak ketakutan, beberapanya lagi hanya dapat meneteskan keringat dingin. Daiki akhirnya menjentikan jarinya.

"Oh, maksud mu saat aku membunuh Kaijin perempuan itu." Ucap Daiki.

"Dia memiliki nama kau tahu, namanya adalah Yuki!"

Daiki mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli, dia pun mengeluarkan aura yang sama persis seperti Jun dan ini berwarna keunguan dengan mengambarkan sosok Grim Reaper dengan mata merah menyala.

"Kau masih polos Patner, apa yang kau pelajari diluar sana. cara menjadi pahlawan!"

Keduanya mengeluarkan Belt mereka masing-masing dimana Daiki mengunakan Lost Drive, sementara Jun Accel Drive. Dan diletakan di bawah perut seseera kedua Belt ini mengingkat.

Jun mengambil Gaia memory miliknya kemudian dia tekan.

 **ACCEL!**

Daiki juga mengambil miliknya

 **SKULL!**

" **Hen...Shin!** " Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

 **ACCEL!**

 **SKULL!**

Daiki di kelilingi seperti sebuah listrik dan beberapa benda minimalis berwarna ungu, sementara Jun di keliling seperi pegas pendorong kecepatan motor berwarna kemerahan. Dan akhirnya keduanya mengunakan Armor masing-masing.

Daiki kini mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jun.

"Sekarang hitunglah semua dosa-dosamu."

Kunou segera pergi dari belakang Jun ke arah anggota Berseker Blood agar tidak mengangunya, sementara Kelompok Iblis kemudian memasang kekai ilusi yang membuat seolah-olah tidak telihat. Melihat tindakan serius akan pertarungan ini maka sudah di pastikan ini akan sangat hebat.

Kedua orang berbeda armor ini sekarang tengah memandang satu sama lain, Accel atau Jun mengambil Blade egine miliknya sementara Skull atau Daiki dirinya mengambil Skull Magnum.

"Jadi mereka memasang kekai, tidak telalu buruk."

Ucapan tersebut berasal dari Jun Akaji sang Accel, mendengar hal itu tentu saja para Iblis sedikit kesal dan marah. Mereka tidak ingin ketahuan dan membuat gempar, Issie ingin sekali menghajar pemuda tersebut tapi secara tiba-tiba Scared gearnya muncul.

" **Sebaiknya kau perhatikan pertarungan ini Aibou!"**

"Ddraig!"

Teriak Issie karena tidak seperti biasanya dia mengometari suatu pertarunagn, Sarung tangan ini kemudian berkelip beberapa kali.

" **Kau harus tahu Aibou, mereka berdua menurut ku berada jauh di atas dirimu bahkan seperti 10 tingkat di atas dirimu."**

Mendengar itu Issie nampak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Patnernya ini, bahkan Semua iblis di buat sama oleh Ddraig. Kenapa Ddraig dapat menyimpulkan begitu dia sudah hidup sangat lama dan pastinya dia sudah merekam segala hal tentang seorang pertarung.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu Ddrag-san."

" **Mereka memiliki setiap hal yang harus di miliki seorang pertarung sejati, dimana untuk mendapat keteria seorang pertarung sejati di butuhkan kerja keras bahkan latihan yang sangat mengerihkan. Kau harus tahu Aibou meskipun mereka masih muda saran ku jangan gangu mereka berdua bahkan dari pancaran aura yang kulihat itu sebatas baru sekitar 20% dari seluruh kekuatan mereka."**

Mendegarnya saja membuat Issie gemetaran, kekuatan tadi baru 20%, bagaimana kalau 100% itu pasti lebih mengerihkan.

Kini kedua mantan sahabat ini saling melancarkan seragan, Daiki menembakan bola energi berwarna bertubi-tubi ke arah Jun, bukannya menghindar dia malah menerima serangan tersebut.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Daiki mengambil memasukan Gaia memory Skull ke slot yang berada di Skull Magnum. Ketika itu terjadi terdengar.

 **SKULL! MAXIMUN DRIVE!**

Skull megangkat bagian moncong senjatanya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Accel yang masih dia di tempat, berbeda dengan serangan bola energi tadi kali ini pelurunya jauh lebih padat dan kuat.

 **SHUUT!**

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan besar dan sangat kuat terjadi di Accel, Kunou sempat kawatir dengan keadaanya. Tapi sebuah suara membuat semua orang terkejut, asap yang mengepul tadi sekarang hilang di gantikan dengan Accel yang masih berdiri dengan gagah berani tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, aku jauh lebih kuat dari mu sekarang!"

Jun melesat menyerang dengan menyeret pedangnya, sementara Skull dia juga melesat ke arah Accel, sambil berlari Skull terus menembaki lawannya berkali-kali tapi tidap mempan-mempan dan ketika mereka sudah beberapa seti.

Adu tinju terjadi, dengan dilapisi oleh aura merah dan ungu. Membuat benturan tersebut menghasilkan angin yang sangat kuat bahkan hampir membuat Kekai ini pecah.

'Hebat!'

'Kua..at!'

Belum sampai disitu Jun, mengatikan serangan mengunakan pedanngnya dia menembas ke arah Daiki, tapi lawannya berhasil memblok serangan tersebut, Daiki melancarkan seranga balik melakukan tendangan samping ke arah helm Jun, membuatnya telpental ke belakang.

Jun tidak ingin merasakan tubruka antara dirinya dengan tanah, membalikan tubuhnya dan kemudian mecoba menyesuakai tempatnya mendarat, sang kamen rider merah ini kini mendarat dengan sempurna hanya saja dia harus memikirkan serangan yang dapat melukai bosnya.

Daiki menatap Jun, dia sedikit melemaskan tangan yang memblok pedang Jun dari serangannya tadi Daiki merasaka sedikit sakit akibat ada dorongan besar dari pedang tersebut.

"Hei...Patner, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan dengan cara seorang Rider." Ucap Daiki.

Mendengar itu, Jun paham begitu juga dengan anggota Berseker Blood mereka paham apa ucapan Daiki atau bos mereka ini, keduanya membuang senjata mereka. Daiki kini meletakan Gaia memorynya di slot Maximun Drive.

 **SKULL! MAXIMUN DRIVE!**

"Akan kubuat kau menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Daiki!" teriak Jun, dia kemudian memutari stang Accel Drivenya.

 **ACCEL! MAXIMUN DRIVE!**

Keduanya kembali melesat dan kini adu tinju dan bangku hantam saling menyerang, tak sedikit dari keduanya menerima pukulan yang menyakitkan di beberapa titik, Daik meinju perut Jun sementara Daiki mendapat pukulan di wajahnya membuat helm Ridernya hancur.

Keudanya langsung jantuh akibat serangan cukup seirus, Daiki yang kini helmnya sudah hancur, Sementara Jun mengalami sakit yang cukup serius di bagian perut, tapi ke duanya mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hah hah hah.."

"Hah hah hah.."

Nafas kelelahan keluar dari mulut mereka, Daiki melnacarkan serangan terlebih dahulu ke arah wajah Jun, lalu di balas Jun ke arah muka Daiki. Saling serang terus di lancarkan bahkan helm yang melindung wajah Accel ini sudah hancur sama seperti Daiki.

"Apa kita tidak mencoba melerai mereka." Ucap Jun Chameleon.

Kedua temannya yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala, bahkan hanya dapat menghela nafas karena melihat pertarungan Bos dan Patnernya ini.

"Tidak, jika kita menghentikan mereka yang ada itu hanya menambah buruk suasana."

Daiki memukul di bawah dagu Jun, sementara Jun menghatamkan kakinya ke arah perut Daiki.

 **Dhuak!**

 **Dhuak!**

 **Braak!**

Akhirnya, armor rider mereka berdua hilang. Banyak luka lebam yang di sebabkan oleh pukulan mereka, terlihat bulatan berwarna ungu di mata Daiki, pipi sang kamen rider Aceel sedikit membesar, darah mengalir dari beberapa bagian dan mengotori pakaian masing-masing.

"Sial! Padahal ini pakaian Favorit ku!"

 **Dhuak!**

 **Tap!**

Jun sedikit mengambil kesempatan dengan mencekram pergelangan tangan lawannya, dia membanting lawannya, lalu memukuli wajah mantan bosnya ini.

 **Braak!**

 **Brushh!**

Daiki menyemburkan ludahnya pada Jun agar dapat bebas, dia bangkit dan mecoba menyerang balik Jun,

 **Dhuaak!**

Jun yang masih ada ke sadaran, menahan serangan Daiki. Karena sudah mencapai batas maksimun ke duanya ambruk ke belakang. Tidak add pemenang, keduanya benar-benar menunjukan kekuatan mereka bahkan membuat lapangan sekolah ini berubang serta retak.

"Cih!"

Daiki bangkit dia menghampiri Jun yang masih terbaring ke lelahan, Jun seolah masih memiliki rasa benci yang sangat besar dia tidak akan menyambut bantuan tangan Daiki, bukannya memberikan bantuan Daiki mengambil Gaia memory dengan mentuk huruf M, kemudian dia jatuhkan tepat di atas wajah Jun.

"Semuanya ada di Memory tersebut, kau harus tahu aku terpaksa melakukan ini Patner."

Setelah mengatakan itu Daiki ambruk dan pingsan. Jun juga kemudian tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya akhirnya menutup mata.

 **-TBC-**

Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berpindah dari Naruto menuju Daiki,

Di capter kali ini terungkap bahwa Daiki terpaksa membunuh kekasih Jun Akaji.

Selain itu Author akan mejelaskan tentang struktur organisasi dari Berseker Blood

-Uzumaki Daiki : Ketua : Kamen rider Skull

-Jun Akaji : Wakil ketua : Kamen rider Accel

-Kurosaki Tonbo : Ahli persenjataan : (masih rahasia)

-Jun Chameleon : Intel : Kamen rider Verde.

-Alex Arc : Esekutor : Kamen rider Arc

Baiklah itu lah daftar anggota Berseker Blood, untuk Himiko toga dia memiliki grupnya sendiri bersama para kekasih dari anggota Berseker Blood yang bernama Rose Queen.

Sekilah itu saja informasinya yah, dan untuk kedepannya mungkin akan di perlihatakan bagaimana cara Berseker Blood dan Rose Queen dalam menyelesaikan misi pengleyapan.

 _Saa Jaane!_


End file.
